


Hero #302

by presidentbees



Series: A Year to a Day [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Community: dailyfics, Diary/Journal, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Survival Horror, Unreliable Narrator, linear narrative, update weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentbees/pseuds/presidentbees
Summary: Hello, my name is Cricket. I am the thethree hundreth and secondthree hundred and secondththree hundreI am the 302nd Hero to go into the catacombs. I am writing this on my first night.I am not confident that I will make it out.





	1. "Hello, my name is Cricket"

### January 01

Hello, my name is Cricket. I am the the ~~three hundreth and second~~  
~~three hundred and secondth~~  
~~three hundre~~  
I am the 302nd Hero to go into the catacombs. I am writing this on my first night.  
I am not confident that I will make it out.  
My first night is cold. I can see my breath in the light of my lantern. I was given a coat, but I can feel the cold stones around me. They are unforgiving.  
I am sorry for my writing. I do not have practice with writing, and it is too cold for me to grip my pencil right. I am only ~~practic~~ good with reading scripts, and this is new.  
I know the meaning of journals are to know how far each Hero goes in to into the catacombs. I know these words are being read and recorded outside of here. Each page is sent to the Halwins' records. (Hello Hal-Fyrenth. I hope you enjoy reading my journal.) People want to know how far I will go before i die. If I can go deeper than the last. What will happen to me.  
~~I think I can find~~  
I know there is danger. There are better Heroes than me. I have only read few journals from other Heroes. I thought it be better if I did not worry about what is coming.  
I will write tomorrow about what I find. Now I will try to rest. The cold will make sure I do not sleep. I cannot stop moving yet. I need dystance more space from the opening before I sleep.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 02

Hello, it is Cricket again. I walked longer today.  
They did not put dogs in yesterday. They let dogs into the catacombs to make Heroes go faster. ~~I saw~~ I did not see it, but I know. I touch the stones and can hear their ~~storys~~ stories.  
Hal-Fyrenth, you said I am a liar. You cannot change my journal words and so I say I am not. I know this. When I walk I put my hand on the stones and hear them talk. They are cold. My hands ~~have pain~~ hurt but I do not want to walk alone in the darkness.  
I use my lantern to write, but not to walk. I walk in the dark to the end of the ~~tunnle~~ hall. Then I walk back and find a new hall. It is a maze. Hal-Fyrenth you know this. Maybe many do. I did not but I know now.  
I do not know if I will find my way out. I do not know if I can get out. The stones do not know and so I do not know. I know it is dark and I am cold, but I will walk.  
My fingers are numb and I cannot write more. I must move again. To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 03

Hello, today I walked more. I woke up from a rest and found frost on my bag. I think it is becoming colder. I did not know it is possible for a place to be so cold and dark.  
~~I want to rest~~  
I am alone here. When I sit still I can hear the ice cracking on the walls. It almost sounds like footsteps but there is nothing there.  
I am using my lantern to warm my hands. I do not have the energy to write. To all who are watching, fare well

  


### January 04

Hello. Today I found a knife. My foot found it first (hah) because I stepped on it.  
In the light I can see it is not a big knife. The metal is the same size as my long finger, and the wood is ~~less long~~ shorter.  
It has no feelings. I do not know who the owner was. I do not know where it is from. I do not trust it but I ~~stay~~ still want it.  
Is it better to have a knife you do not trust, or to have no knife?  
I found a bell. It is very big. I need both of my hands to hold it. I can shake it and I like the noise. It reminds me of ~~when Maubren found me a pres~~ cheer times. It has small feelings.  
In the light I can see the bell ~~is dying?~~ has brown parts. The metal is not shiny and hurts to touch. I think it is old and that is why it has small feelings. It forgot maybe?  
I will wear the bell on my sash. I will hear it when I walk and remember cheer times. It is not as cold when I hear my cheer bell.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 05

Hello. I am still here. I feel good now with my cheer bell. The dark is not so bad when I hear the sound. I do not need to feel the wall to find my way now. I feel I know where to go. My feet are light and easy.  
My knife is the same. I do not want to leave it behind, but I do not want it. I use it to cut ice off the stones. I warm the ice in my hands and make water. I am not hungry today.  
My chest has pain. ~~I have pain inside~~  
Ice is growing inside of my chest. It hurts. I try to push on my body to melt the ice but it will not. I am too cold inside. I put my lantern on my chest and it did not

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. For the sake of legibility, and according to permissions reserved for the recorder of Heroes' Journals, I have amended a number of spelling errors found in Hero Cricket's writings. Unfortunately, I am prohibited from modifying the Heroes' content as far as their parlance, artistic drawings and sentences. Provided these amenities, these journals would be more amiable to the eyes. Perhaps, in the future, I will request these powers for future Halwins tasked with recording the Heroes' journals.

I must say, reading Hero Cricket's misspellings and various phrasing errors brings me some small joys. Particularly, I find their err with misremembering their final phrase "to all who are watching, fare well" to be humorous. Already, Hero Cricket has traveled farther than fifty-eight other Heroes. I have concerns for their well-being as they have never shown themself to have a high mental fortitude when left alone in solitary. Regardless, I will document their journey as goes.

I am also left perturbed by their final entry. In my years of knowing Hero Cricket, I have never known them to leave anything incomplete; it is both a boon and a burden in their case. Per customs, I will wait three days before declaring Hero Cricket deceased. I sincerely hope they find themself well and this is only a mishap on their part.

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off. I love Vik / SpeedyDoggo ([DA](https://www.deviantart.com/speedydoggo) // [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpeedyDoggo) // [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyDoggo/pseuds/SpeedyDoggo)) for getting me in to this. He proposed the idea for this project and I honestly can't wait to keep going on with this.
> 
> He _also_ created this ref for Cricket! It'll be getting updated each week as they continue on their journey.  
> [[link if the image is broken] ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0cad38f5574ae621e782c79a21650cd4/tumblr_inline_plyv55rHCl1sb79dp_540.png)


	2. chest hurt and Ice Walk Man

### January 06

Hello, it is Cricket. I am sorry for yesterday. I did not say goodbye and I want to say I am sorry. I ~~had need~~ needed to run quickly.  
I had my lantern on my chest. My cloak was over my head and I had made a little tent to write in. This is what I do when I want to read the scripts at night underneath my blankets. Now I do it when I write. Hal-Fyrenth, I am sorry you know I stole scripts to read at night.  
I was underneath my cloak. I could not see around me but I heard the sound of cracking ice. It sounded the same as a person walking toward me. I did not think it was bad. The ice makes noise. The stones talk to me and sound like my feet walking while I walk.  
I did not think it was bad.  
I did not think it was bad.  
I know now it is bad. I heard a person cough. I stopped writing. I waited. I heard the cough again. I did not move. I did not move and I waited. I felt more cold and my lantern went out.  
I did not move.  
I heard a cough again. Three times. I did not make a noise and I waited until I heard the ice crack as the person walked away. I waited more until I could not feel my legs, and then I knew I must move.  
My hands will not stay still. I do not feel okay. I try to ring my bell but I am too afraid. I do not want to find the person in the dark. I do not want to be here.  
Hal-Fyrenth, am I alone? Is this a Hero who was here in the past? You cannot tell me but I am afraid. I want a person to know I am afraid and I have questions.  
I have nothing other to say.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 07

I cannot sleep. When I stop, I hear the ice crack and I know it is following me. There is a person in the catacombs and ~~he~~ it is trying to find me. I put my sash in my cheer bell so it does not make noise. My cheer bell is not cheerful when I feel afraid.  
I do not want to write more. To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 08

 ~~It has three days~~  
~~Three days has passed~~  
~~In three days I have~~  
I do not sleep now. For three days, I have walked. I rest when I stop and sit. The cold is good because I will not sleep if I sit too long.  
My head hurts. My eyes hurt. My chest hurts most. The ice in my chest is worse now. I try to push it out with my hands but it does not help. I cannot cough. ~~There is a bad noise when I try to~~  
I feel afraid of the Ice Walk Man. I know he is a man now. I saw him today. He is blue and ~~purppl~~ purple, and he has long hair. We have the same clothing but he has no shoes.  
He is lost here.  
I do not want him to find me.  
Hal-Fyrenth, do you know this Hero? ~~Did he~~ Does he have a name? What is his number? I want to ask him but when he saw me today, he made teeth at me. He try to walk to me but I was afraid. I go down halls and walk so I do not hear him.  
I can hear him now again. My ears know his sound. I cannot touch the stones to feel him because he does not have feelings. It scares me.  
This is my day now. I live in the dark and I do not sleep. I do not stop and I stay away from the Ice Walk Man. I must sleep soon.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 09

Hello, this is Cricket. I forgot to say my name when I start to write. Today was not important. ~~I am starting to miss Maubren. I want to know how he is. I want to know if~~  
I walked the halls and I did not see the Ice Walk Man. My chest is not more bad today. I am okay.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 10

Hello, it is Cricket. I am too cold to write but I cannot walk. If I am not walking, I must write. I feel bad. I am frozen inside. There is a bad noise inside of my chest. My chest is solid. It hurts. I cannot walk long or if I try I cannot stand. I feel ~~week~~ weak.  
I cannot cry. It is too cold to cry but Hal-Fyrenth you know I do not cry. I cannot cry. I cried once and you have my tear. I ~~am not forgiven~~ do not forgive you. That is the ~~most bad~~ worst thing you have done ever.  
I do not understand why the Halwins do things. I do not understand why you do it, Hal-Fyrenth. You steal tears and blood and skin, and do not say why.  
~~I want to ask you why~~  
~~I cannot understand wh~~  
~~Do you t~~  
Hal-Fyrenth. Why? What is the reason? I feel bad. Is this the same as every Hero? Do you steal parts of us and then let us go here? Why? You do not help us here. You did not help me out there. What is the reason for you?  
I cannot breathe. My heart is too fast and I have fog around me. My chest hurts. It is lucky I cannot cry. Water can ruin the ink. ~~My handwriting is bad now but if I cry then it~~  
My tears are not because I am sad. I am angry. I will not stop because I am angry at you, Hal-Fyrenth. I will not stop here. My journals will not end.  
To all who are watching, fare well (except Hal-Fyrenth)

  


### January 11

I have not heard the Ice Walk Man in three days. I want to think he is gone now.  
I find small items in the dark. My feet kick them and I hear them go away. I do not try to pick them up. They are all cold and hurt my hands if I try to touch them. The metal burns with the cold.  
I keep my bell under my shirt so it is not cold. It is warm against me. I like to hear the sound and I feel good. I was sad when I did not hear my cheer bell.  
My bell does not help the ice in my chest. It hurts but I refuse to stop. It is in my arms shoulders now and I can feel my bones become stiff.  
I cannot write more. To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 12

I want to feel peace. I have not heard the Ice Walk Man in four days, but I feel afraid. If I do not know where he is, then I do not know if he is nearby. Maybe he is not walking so I do not hear him cracking the ice. Maybe he is in the dark and waiting for me to walk by him and he can grab me.  
I try to not be afraid. I listen to my cheer bell and try to feel good.  
Writing is now more easy. I do not have many ~~diiffic~~ troubles when I try to write more. It is not the same as talking, but I will become good. I do not talk in the catacombs. I try to sing but the stones eat my sound. ~~All the~~ The only sound is my shoes on the ice, my cheer bell, and the sound in my chest when I try to push out the ice.  
Maybe no Heroes talk in the catacombs. The rocks do not have stories of Heroes talking, but maybe they do not remember right.  
My fingers are becoming purple. It is the same color as the Ice Walk Man. Hal-Fyrenth, am I becoming the new Ice Walk Man? Am I sick? ~~Does the~~ Did the Ice Walk Man make me sick? But if he did not touch me, why am I purple?  
I use my knife to cut my finger and I see my blood is blue It looks the same. I have my finger inside of my mouth and my blood tastes the same. I must be the same and not sick. Maybe my fingers are purple because I am too cold.  
I wrote too much today. My hand has pain now and I must move.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division.

To start, I want to address Hero Cricket's entry where they stated I was responsible for stealing their "tears and blood and skin" (Hero #302, January 10); Hero Cricket is falsely remembering their routine health examinations where, true to their word, Hero Cricket had their blood drawn and a small amount of skin was removed from their shoulder. This operation was not performed by me, but I was present in the room at the time. As for the comment about their tears, I believe they are also misremembering the time in their childhood when I used a handkerchief to dry their eyes after they had fallen and skinned their knees.

It is widely known that children with the same birth defect as Hero Cricket will only cry once in their lives. I kept the handkerchief solely out of posterity, and it is now in the hands of Hal-Pulyir, who archives all medical records in the Orium division. I urge others to remember that Hero Cricket, when compared against their peers, shares many similarities with a child due to their sheltered upbringing, which was done in Hero Cricket's best interest due to their health condition. This has been recorded to affect their memories and feelings surrounding previous experiences.

Moving on, I am glad to see Hero Cricket is well. I have heard reports of previous Heroes continuing to "survive" after they have died, and I can only surmise that the atypical climate in the catacombs is allowing this unnamed Hero to avoid decomposition. It is unusual, but not unheard of, and I wish Hero Cricket the best with their travels. With luck, they will not cross this Hero's path again.

I am concerned for Hero Cricket's health as they are describing the same symptoms of untreated frostbite on their fingers, as well as a chest cold that is being worsened by the constant, frigid temperatures. I am unsure as to why Hero Cricket claims they cannot cough; or, I assume they are trying to cough when they say they "push out the ice" (Hero #302, January 12). It is possible this is another birth defect, which is only now becoming apparent as Hero Cricket has become older, but I would need to reference their medical history in order to form a conclusive base for this.

In all, Hero Cricket is doing well. They are not in a state of ideal physical health, but I have confidence that this is not the end for our Hero.

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of week 02! Not going to lie, I feel really bad for Cricket ;; I'm looking forward to giving them a break from all the overbearing "cold. doom. death. zombies in the darkness. you're probably dying from a chest cold. etc" sort of feelings. Here's to hoping that things start to look up for them in week 03. 
> 
> If y'all have any questions about Cricket or any of the Halwins, I'd be more than happy to try to answer what I can in the comments. I can't reveal everything, but I can help clear up any confusion between the two unreliable narrators. 
> 
> Final note: If you haven't already, go check out Vik / SpeedyDoggo ([DA](https://www.deviantart.com/speedydoggo) // [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpeedyDoggo) // [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyDoggo/pseuds/SpeedyDoggo)), and read his story, [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)! He also made the updated ref of Cricket, End Week 02:   
> [[link if the image is broken] ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/98f0e07127c11460e45933bb296646f8/tumblr_inline_plyvctTp5D1sb79dp_540.png)  
> Secrets +1: Finding the Ice Walk Man, also known as a "Revived Hero". After death, some Heroes refuse to die, and their spirits will continue to inhabit their decomposing bodies. They've been reported to have low levels of consciousness — including lack of speech and poor motor controls — and heightened levels of violence. They're extremely rare to find outside of the catacombs, but have shown up surprisingly frequently inside of Heroes' Journals.


	3. colder

### January 13

Today I saw a light. It was far away. I saw it at the end of a tunnel and I did not know what to do. It looked the same as my lantern, but I do not turn on my lantern when I walk.  
I saw the light go down a hall and I walked with it. I cannot run in the catacombs. The stones have ice and I do not want to fall.  
It cannot be the Ice Walk Man. I did not see him carrying a light. I did not see a person who carried the light, but I heard their footsteps.  
I want to go after the light. I will write later.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 14

I saw the light again. I have seen it many times now. I think the light is trying to lead me. I do not find ~~tunnel ends~~ dead ends when I follow the light. I let my hand stay on the stones and I do not lose my way. I feel the wall and watch for the light in the darkness. It feels better when I see the light. It makes me feel happy.  
I have not heard the Ice Walk Man in six days. It is almost one week. Maybe he is gone now.  
I hope the Ice Walk Man is gone now.  
Writing hurts. My finger cut is not ~~heal~~ healing, and my hands are cold. My fingers feel better. I use the knife to cut the edge off of my pants and I put it on my hands. It will be fine. My fingers are not purple now.  
My chest is the same. It hurts. There is no change.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 15

My finger is not healed. I wish now I did not panic and cut it. The cut is open and my hand warming cloth has parts of blood in it.  
I did not see the light today, but find the Ice Walk Man. I walked in the dark and I have my hand on the stone halls walls to feel where to go. I reach out and feel there is no wall. It is a hall. I move and try to walk in but then I hear a sound.  
I stop walking.  
I wait to hear the sound.  
I feel cold air on my face and I become more cold. It is awful. It smell the same as something sick. Same as old ~~bangeg~~ wrappings and old food. Same when Maubren's wrappings come off and we can see the green lines inside of blue blood. Same as rot.  
I hear the ice crack in front of me and I know the Ice Walk Man waits. I run and I do not stop. I run and slip, but I do not stop running. I run and then I stop when I cannot feel air in my chest because I am too cold. My chest hurts but I am safe.  
Next time I will have my knife. I do not want to be afraid of the Ice Walk Man. When I walk in the catacombs, it is dark and I think most times. This week I think about what to do if I find the Ice Walk Man and now I know.  
I do not want to become a new Ice Walk Man. When I find the Ice Walk Man again, I will not run. I will make him run away.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 16

The Ice Walk Man is here but I cannot find him. I can hear him far away. I have my knife out if I meet him.  
My lantern is more dark today. I wonder if it is dying. Or if it is too cold. I think it is becoming more cold here.  
I have nothing other to say.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 17

Something is wrong with my chest and I cannot write. I am sorry.

  


### January 18

It is Cricket. I am alive.  
Yesterday I cannot move because of the ice in my chest. I was stuck. I rested and when I woke up, I could not breathe okay. The ice in my chest was inside of my throat and it burned. I try to stand up and I cannot feel my body. It is all ice.  
The stones help me not fall. I lean on the wall and I try to walk with help. I walk three steps and I stop. I cannot move again. It hurt too much.  
I cannot lie down or I will die. It is too cold.  
I cannot move because of my pain. My eyes hurt from the pain. It is a pain behind them. I cannot breathe and I feel my body hurt because the cold is everywhere.  
Yesterday I lay down on the floor and I wonder if my story will end now. It is too soon. I do not want for it to end now. I do not want to become weak so I cannot walk. I do not want to become afraid of resting. I lay down on the floor and I wonder if I can stand again, or if I will freeze.  
If I cannot walk, I will crawl. If I cannot crawl, I will drag with my hands. I will not stop here.  
Today, I try to walk more. I must move. It becomes more hard to move. I feel the ice in all of my bones.  
Hal-Fyrenth, I am sorry. I have not said hello this week. I think I miss you. I can think of when I was more small and I sit under your desk when you work. I try to write on your papers and copy your words. I know how your metal heart sounds when I sit on your lap and listen with my ear on your chest. I miss it. I am sad when I think about your face.  
I want to be warm again. I want to feel spring air on my face, and to look at the sun.  
It is only eighteen days. It feels so long.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 19

Hal-Fyrenth, I must tell you I lied. My chest is worse but I do not want to worry you. Yesterday, I cannot walk. I lay on the floor and I try to put my jacket under me so I do not feel the cold stones.  
Yesterday, I think I write my final journal. But today I am alive.  
The Light found me again.  
Yesterday, I lay on the floor and I think I am dead. I feel numb, and I know I will sleep and not wake up. I remember the feeling of sun on my skin and I feel warm. I feel the sun.  
There is the sound of a bell. A happy bell.  
I open my eyes and I see light. The Light that I see in the distance. It found me.  
I feel warm. I feel at peace. I am not afraid.  
I see a hand and it has a lantern. It is so bright. More bright than my lantern or any lantern I see before. It is the same as a small sun, but trapped in glass.  
A hand is on my face. It is hot and dry, and it pats my cheek. I hear a voice. It is low and soothing, and it makes me feel okay. I know I will be okay. I am safe.  
The Light gives me a blanket. It is heavy, and made from ~~yarn?~~ some rough thing. But it is warm. It is so warm. I feel at peace.  
I close my eyes, and I feel myself sleep. When I wake up, the Light is gone. I have the blanket. I can feel the ice in my chest melt when I wear the blanket.  
Hal-Fyrenth, I am okay. I am sorry for the worry. I will not lie again, but know I am okay.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division.

Admittedly, this was a difficult week for me to read. Despite my role in Hero Cricket's life, I have never wanted to see Hero Cricket be harmed. As much as I can, I love them, and allowing them to enter the catacombs was, undoubtedly, the most onerous decision I have made in my time. Seeing Hero Cricket arming themself with a knife, I have never felt more proud. I know Hero Cricket has a strength inside of them which many would overlook; I have known people to only see Hero Cricket for their role, but they are much more than what is on the surface. 

I have scoured previous journals, but I have never heard of any Heroes encountering any "lights" beyond their own lanterns, or in the cases of Heroes who were displaying the signs of late stage insanity. Hero Cricket has shown that they are completely sane, and so I am eliminating the idea that Hero Cricket is imagining these lights. It is possible this is a new, unrecorded phenomenon happening inside of the catacombs. I will be taking more notes. I cannot, however, explain how Hero Cricket has found a blanket. I would assume Hero Cricket found it on a corpse, and took it for themself, but I wonder why they wouldn't say it. Hero Cricket has never shown themself to be an extravagant liar, however, it is not possible for a blanket to simply appear when Hero Cricket is in the most need for one. 

In the meantime, I'm pleased to know that through whatever means, Hero Cricket is warm. I am hopeful they will recover and finish their first month in the catacombs. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _End of week three. f u c k_. Note! Wrenches start soon! Meaning anybody can send challenges to Vik or I that can throw a "wrench" in our current plans for our heroes. The series notes have the rules / more information on that. 
> 
> **ALSO. WE HAVE ART NOW** thanks to the amazing. wonderful. awe inspiring. "would give my left kidney to". super fucking neat catphantoms ([DA ](https://www.deviantart.com/catphantoms)// [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bearconspiracy) // [Tumblr](http://memeticmutation.tumblr.com/)). please go look at this and bless your eyes: [LINK](https://twitter.com/bearconspiracy/status/1087165747581861888)
> 
> If you haven't already, go check out Vik / SpeedyDoggo ([DA](https://www.deviantart.com/speedydoggo) // [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpeedyDoggo) // [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyDoggo/pseuds/SpeedyDoggo)), and read his story, [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100). Big thanks to him for updating Cricket's current stats ref:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [[link if the image is broken]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2071bb29c002d651859c6fa035d9449a/tumblr_inline_plyvl63FHK1sb79dp_540.png)


	4. melting and cracking

### January 20

I am very warm. I have my cheer bell and now I have a heavy blanket too. The blanket is scratchy and it smells same spices. It smells same as a kitchen in the winter. Same as sharp pepper and warm bread, and I feel loved.  
Today I am resting. I have my knife ready if I hear the Ice Walk Man, but today I rest. Maybe I will dream, but most I want to heal.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 21

Hello, it is Cricket. I am feeling more better. I can walk easy and I feel the ice leave my body. My finger is whole now and I do not bleed. I am cold, but it is not as bad as before.  
I put the blanket over my head same as a hood, and it is over my shoulders same a heavy cloak. I do not have a pin to hold it on and so I must hold it with one hand at my neck. It is heavy and I feel the weight pull me down, but I enjoy it.  
The blanket has good feelings. I rub my hand on the stitches and I can feel the love in it. This is a good blanket. It belonged to a good person who loved it. It is not fancy but it is warm and heavy, and it is good.  
It is the same as my cheer bell. My blanket and my cheer bell are both full of love. They are bright in the darkness. I know I am not alone when I have both.  
My knife is not the same. It has no feelings. I have the knife for ~~fourtens~~ fourteen days but it is not changed. It does not feel same as me, or anything. It is empty, and I do not trust it. I only stay with it so I can keep ready for the Ice Walk Man.  
I can hear him walking close. Now, he knows he does not need hide from me and I can hear him breathe. There is cold air where he has walked. I can smell his rot and it is more bad. It is heavy in many halls and I can taste it in my tongue.  
I wonder if the Ice Walk Man knows if he is worse. I wonder if the Ice Walk Man knows I am seeking him. He is not a fear to me now. I am his fear.  
I keep the knife sharp. I push the knife on the stone floors where there is no ice and I see sparks. I tap the knife on my cheer bell and there is a sound of metal and bells. The sound makes me brave.  
Tomorrow I will find the Ice Walk Man. Or maybe in two days. Or maybe in three. But I will find him and I will not run away.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 22

I do not see the Ice Walk Man today. My chest is fine. I do not have many words things to say but I want to rest, and because I am resting I must write.  
There is nothing in the catacombs. Hal-Fyrenth, I do not write about the catacombs because nothing is here. There is stones, and there is ice. I keep one hand on the wall or else my shoes slip on the ice and I will fall on the stones. I have hurt my hands by falling. One fall I hit my head. My knees are cold when I slip and fall on them.  
I feel metal things in the dark. Small things. They are too cold to touch if I do not use my clothing to pick it up. They are rings and broken metal parts. I find parts of old lanterns with broken glass. I look for a metal pin for my new blanket cloak.  
The feelings in the tunnel stay same. The stones echo my feelings but nothing new. The ice has no feelings. My blanket is warm and full of love. My cheer bell has cheer. The knife is empty.  
I am bored. I do not have new things here. My new things are the Ice Walk Man and the Light.  
Maybe I do not want to hurt the Ice Walk Man. He is the one thing new. If I do not have the Ice Walk Man, I am alone here. It is my only ~~happy?~~ time I feel my heart beat fast here.  
I have nothing to say. Hal-Fyrenth, thank you for listening.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 23

Hello, I am Cricket. This is not new.  
If it is possible, today it is colder. I cannot stop moving. There is a cold wind in the catacombs but I cannot find where it is from. This is the first time I have felt the air move here. I have felt my warm breath on my hands, and once the breath of the Ice Walk Man, but it is not the same.  
This is wind. A small wind, but it moves and it chills me. I must find where it is from.  
I still walk with one hand on the stones to feel my way in the darkness, but now I look also for the wind.  
My lantern is more dark. I think it is dying but do not know what to find to fix it. It is becoming more darker with every day, and I am afraid of if it does not light one day.  
Hal-Fyrenth, I am sorry for my future handwriting. (this is a joke. if you laugh, please tell some person for me)  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 24

Halwins Records: the entry for this day is incomprehensible. It appears as if there has been extreme water damage done to Hero Cricket's journal, causing the ink to bleed, and making their words unintelligible. Previous entries are intact, leading me to believe this was a thoughtless blunder on Hero Cricket's part. 

I will report at the end of the week with what I am able to salvage.  
-H.F.

  


###  January 25

Is it cold, but the ice is melting. Yesterday I walk and I fall into the floor in a hole. It is freezing, and my blanket is heavy, but the water is only down from my knees. The hole is not a round hole. It is the same as a crack and I scratch my legs and hands when I try to climb out.  
My lantern is wet, but it is okay. My journal is okay but Hal-Fyrenth I am sorry for my pages. Yesterday I hear the Ice Walk Man and I want to find him, and I did not wait for my ink to dry. I close my book and have it under my belt when I fall into the water. The wet ink is ~~ruins~~ dirty and I do not remember what I write. Nothing important.  
Today I walk more careful. I find two more water crack holes in the floor. One is small and I jump over it. The other is very large and I carry my lantern in my blanket over my head when i walk into the crack. The water is not above my belt and I am thankful, but it is cold.  
My blanket becomes dry very quick. My clothes are slow becoming dry, but my blanket becomes warm and dry more easy. I am not cold, only little wet in my shoes.  
I feel I am close to some thing. Not some thing the same as the Ice Walk Man or The Light, but some thing new. The stones feel different now, but I do not know why. They do not tell me why. They tell me to be ready but I do not know what for.  
My lantern is too dim to write.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 26

Hal-Fyrenth, one month is almost done now. It is twenty-six days from when I last see your face, and when you hold my hand as we both go down the steps into the catacombs. I can hear the sound of your metal gears in my mind now. Clank, clack, clank, clack. The tick of your heart the same as the beat of my own.  
I can feel your cold lips put on my shaved head, and the hiss as you blow steam and a kiss onto me. The last touch on my hand. Then you turn and go up the stairs again. Clank, clack, clank, clack. The light goes away when you close the doors, and I hear the lock close it shut again.  
Since then, I am in the darkness alone.  
In twenty-six days my writing is improved. I do not forget words so much, and I do not need to mark things with a line because I am wrong with them.  
~~I do not understand~~  
~~Sometimes I am not alone. I can feel the feelings of~~  
~~I am braver too. I have my cheer bell, and my kni~~  
I am sorry. I am avoiding the main part. I have found the Ice Walk Man and he is stuck. I hear him in one of the water cracks and he is angry. He walks and pushes the water, but he cannot get out. It is too deep for him. He hits the water and walls and it fills the halls with the sound of waves.  
I do not know what to do. He is easy to find now. If I want, I can use my knife and hit him, but it feels wrong. I do not want it like this.  
Now, I write this and I sit near the crack where the Ice Walk Man is. I can see him in the light. His head and arms are above the water, but the crack is too deep and his full arms do not reach out. His fingers are next to me. They reach out and tap at the stones. They drip water as they scratch and reach for me.  
He bleeds. I stab at his hand with my knife, and it lets out dark blue blood. It is dark, and slow. It leaks now and covers his hand. I do not know if he knows he is hurt.  
I will decide tomorrow what to do.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. It is unfortunate to report that I am unable to recover the lost entry from Hero #302, January 24; the water damage done to the pages is too extensive to be read. This is precisely the reason why all entries should be copied into a master journal as soon as they are received. Future Halwins, take note. There have been too many instances of opening up previous Heroes' Journals for referencing reasons, only to discover that all of the entries have been charred, marked out, or otherwise destroyed as the original Hero's copy has been vandalized. 

Such in the case of Hero #098, whose entire 64-day journey was lost after the previous Halwin failed to copy the script onto a master journal, and instead bound the carbon copy of the Hero's daily pages into a journal and filed it. Truly, it was a travesty to go through the archives and find that the journal was illegible due to black rot marring the pages; the original copy was likely left molding next to the Hero's body, leading to the subsequent action being done onto the carbon copy version.

On other topics, what Hero Cricket says is true. They have been in the catacombs for almost a full month, meaning that at this time, they have traveled farther than sixty-one other Heroes. I will also have it on the record that I did find Hero Cricket's joke about their handwriting to be amusing. In their years studying, penwork was never their forte, and transcribing for them continues to be a struggle now. It may not show on the master journals, since it is my duty to transcribe them with perfect lettering; however, it is worth noting. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally vibrating out of my desk chair like I can't wait to start on next week. January is almost done like I'm _so_ ready to start with the wrenches and see what gets thrown at Cricket. 
> 
> Make sure to go check out Vik's story with Blake in [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100). Big thanks to him for updating the ref of Cricket, End Week 04:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [[link if the image is broken] ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/98e5b0911b0b718f75d5643a243a780b/tumblr_inline_pmbek9RQcT1sb79dp_540.png)


	5. tomorrow I will decide

### January 27

Hello, it is Cricket. Today I do not move from my spot. I pick up small stones and ice and I throw them at the Ice Walk Man. I watch him try to attack them, and then he becomes bored.  
I do not want to hurt him now. I cannot help him out or he will hurt me. I cannot leave him or I will feel it forever. I am not able to move.  
I know what I must do but it hurts me. I do not want to hurt the Ice Walk Man the same as this. I want to meet him in the dark and to have it be fair. Him in the dark with no knife but with much more height, and me in the dark with a knife.  
I will wait. Tomorrow I will do it.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 28

I leave the Ice Walk Man behind.  
For twenty-eight days I walk with my hand on the wall. I do not take it off the wall, not even the first time I meet the Ice Walk Man. When I rest, my back is on the wall. Today is the first day I take my hand off the wall.  
I take my hand off the wall and I crawl on the floor. I do not trust walking without my light. I cannot walk without the wall. I crawl on the floor and feel with one hand the edge of the crack. The Ice Walk Man hears my bell, and he follows. My hand touches his hand as I try to follow the crack. Once, twice, many times. I touch his hand and I feel the blood that I caused. His hand is cold as same the stones.  
I feel the crack and then I do not. The ground is smooth again. I feel in the dark and I do not feel more cracks to fall into. I crawl forward into the darkness. I feel the stones slowly so I do not make a mistake. I do not want to fall.  
I follow the crack again. Now I am on side opposite. I feel the Ice Walk Man try to grab my hand, but he cannot grab it. He is too cold. His fingers do not move now. They are stiff and try to scratch me but they cannot.  
The wall is there. I crawl and I hit the wall with my head. I touch the wall, then I stand and I walk away from the Ice Walk Man. I hear him move and the sound of water is in the halls, but he cannot follow me.  
I do not feel brave. I feel sad.  
The stones become more warm now. There is more water. It runs down the walls and on my hands. My sleeves are wet. I try to ask the stones why they are warming, but they do not know. It is natural and they do not ask questions. I ask questions and the stones do not have answers.  
I have many questions. I want to know who the Ice Walk Man is. I want to know where I am. I want to know where I am walking. I feel a pull in my hand when I walk and my hand touch the wall. The pull guides me the same as a light in the darkness. But I do not know where it pulls me.  
The pull becomes stronger. When I start walking on my first day, I feel nothing. The stones have no feelings, and they know about old Heroes and dogs, but not where to go. Now the stones feel the pull but no different feelings.  
I do not hear the Ice Walk Man now. All I hear is drip-drip-drip and I listen to water running down walls. I do not know what is next.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 29

Today I find what is different. I find what the stones want. I find a door in the wall.  
It is locked.  
I think I find the end.

  


### January 30

Yesterday I rest. I have my head on the door and I hear the tick-tick-tick. The same as a heart.  
The door is dark blue. I see it in my light. It is smooth metal and it has spots of ~~parts~~ brown where the paint is lift up. It is the same as my cheer bell. I run my hands over the spots and they hurt.  
I try to walk back down the halls. I walk and I hear the Ice Walk Man. He is more calm. He moves a little and there are little sounds of water moving. There is the sound of hands on the stone walls and he tries to hit them.  
I sit at the edge and I wait. I turn on my lantern. I see him. I see the Ice Walk Man and he is smaller. He has ice on his face and on his clothing. ~~It is like long ice hanging~~ He has icicles on his skin and they fall when he moves. His skin is blue and his eyes are gray. He looks at me as he hits the walls. His teeth are black. His tongue is black. I look down his open mouth and it is all black like a hole.  
I reach for the Ice Walk Man. He hits my hand. His hand is a ball. His fingers curl in and they do not reach out for me. I grab his hand and I try to pull.  
The Ice Walk Man is heavy. He falls. He falls into the water and the halls sound loud with water.  
I try again. He falls.  
I try to grab his clothing, but it is too close to his mouth and he tries to put his teeth on me.  
I sit and I look at the Ice Walk Man. I do not know what to do. Yesterday I am all made of sadness when I think of the Ice Walk Man. I cannot leave him behind.  
I say this three times, but I am truthful now. Tomorrow I will decide.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### January 31

I have a story, but I do not know where to start.  
Today I start when I hear the Ice Walk Man yelling. It is not words but it is near close. I use my lantern and see him in the water and he reaches for me. His hands have water run down them.  
I do not try to take his hand. I know I cannot pull him out.  
The knife is useful now. I cut the rope on my cheer bell and I create a snare. It is the same as a snare I use to catch rabbits. I watch the Ice Walk Man and I wait for him to get near me. I wait and I drop the noose on his head. He does not try to touch it. He only uses his hands to reach at me.  
I move away from the crack and the rope is tight. I hear the waves and the sound of bones snap when I pull. I do not stop. I wrap my hands in the rope and I pull and walk from the crack.  
My lantern is on. I see the crack edge and the rope into the darkness. I walk and pull, and I see the Ice Walk Man come out of the crack. I do not stop. I do not stop walking once I see the Ice Walk Man. I stop when I see his feet and I hear him drag on the floor.  
I stop. I unwrap my rope on my hands. I go to my lantern and I go to the Ice Walk Man and look at his face. His eyes are open, and they look at me. His mouth is open, and blood is on my rope now. His hands move and his fingers curl but he does not move. Only his eyes move when I walk by him.  
I do not take my rope. It is not my rope. It is for the Ice Walk Man. I carry my cheer bell in my hands now and I shake it loudly. I want to only hear my bell.  
Maybe one day I will find the Ice Walk Man again in the darkness. I do not want to find him now. He is in the darkness with my rope, and he is out of the crack. Maybe he will fall into a new crack. Maybe he will drag into the darkness.  
I do not know. It is not for me.  
I am at the door now. One hand is on it. I hear the tick-tick-tick, but it is slow. There is the sound of something. I think it will open soon. I will see.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 01

The door opens, and I see light. My eyes hurt, and I put my blanket above my eyes for safety. I do not cry. I cannot cry. But my eyes sting and try to close. I walk into the light with my hands out the same if it is dark and I feel nothing.  
I feel out into the light that is the same as darkness because I cannot see and I touch a leaf. I grab it and I pull. It is with a stem. I feel the stem and I have pain. I pull my hand away and put my hand into my mouth and taste blood.  
I try again. I reach out with the same hand and I feel for the stem, and now I know the pain and I feel thorns. Leaves and thorns. I reach around me and I feel more. I try to find the wall and there are flowers. Only flowers.  
It is darker now and I use my lantern to write. I look up and see nothing. It is only darkness. Around me the walls are stones but the stones are underneath the flowers. The flowers are thick and i cannot put my hands on the wall. The stems are too close, and the stems have thorns which hurt me.  
The air smells the same as a garden. It is pleasant. It is not cold but it is not warm. The cold is behind me and away behind the dark blue door. I leave the door open.  
I wonder if the Ice Walk Man will find me. Maybe. I do not want him in the darkness forever.  
I do not have other things to say. I am afraid of this new catacomb. In the cold and darkness, I keep my hand on the stones to know where to go. Here, I cannot touch the walls. I walk fully blind. I am under my blanket and I only look down to see my shoes on stones so I do not fall against the wall of thorns.  
This is worse.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 02

This is not the same as the first catacombs. Here there is light and dark the same as a real day. I look up when the light is gray and I see there is only smoke above me. It swirls in patterns of gray and white until it is too bright and I hide under my blanket again.  
I do not know where I am walking. Maybe I need try to make a map of these halls. I have found too many dead ends now and I am afraid. There is a bad feeling when I see a dead end. It feels the same as ~~a bad omen~~ bad luck.  
The flowers are not open. They are small buds and do not move when I touch them. The stems have too many thorns and I cannot pull the buds off the stems. The flowers are white and my blood makes them blue when I touch the petals.  
I move slowly. Not because I am cold or because it is dangerous, but because I do not want to travel.  
But maybe this is not bad. I enjoy the flowers. They smell nice, and when it is not too bright, I look at them and I can remember nature outside the catacombs. I can think of the trees and the nature, and I think about what is at the end of the catacombs. I will live. I will walk each day, even if I do not know where I walk. I will find the end.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### January: Month Review

A/N:  
[ click here for a summary of Cricket's journey](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E9bDAd6f4DI4bbNOKzL3V5xOEXPVz1rPrTp71wJbIBs/edit?usp=drivesdk).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _END OF JANUARY. MONTH ONE IS OVER. WE DID IT._ like already we're making it farther than we thought was possible. I didn't think that I was going to get this attached to Cricket since they're a brand new character -- literally created on December 30th, 2018 -- but I would lay down my life for them in a minute. Hal-Fyrenth doesn't have any notes this week and it was instead replaced with the "month in review". 
> 
> If you haven't already, _p l e a s e_ go put your eyes on cat's work that she did for Year To A Day because it continues to water my crops in this drought season of creative energy: [LINK](https://twitter.com/bearconspiracy/status/1087165747581861888)
> 
> Also! Vik made it through the month too! Go catch up with Blake's story, [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100).
> 
> Vik made the updated ref of Cricket, end of week 05:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [[link if the image is broken] ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/98e5b0911b0b718f75d5643a243a780b/tumblr_inline_pmbek9RQcT1sb79dp_540.png)


	6. blue flower

### February 03

I am lost.  
Today I find the blue door again. I do not know how I am here again. I think I am walking where I need, but I turn a corner and see the blue door.  
The door is open. I feel the cold air on my skin, and the hair raises. My hair is little more longer now. Thirty-four days from when it is cut. I feel the cold air in my hair and it also raises.  
I do not close the door. I walk away and I continue forward.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 04

The light hurts my eyes and now I walk at night. It is more familiar to me.  
I do not try to talk. In the cold, I try to talk but the stones eat my sound and I cannot hear my words. I try to whistle, but the sound is nothing. Here in the flowers, I do not try.  
~~Yesterday, I ring my bell, and I hear my bell. But it is not my bell. It is a bell many halls away. I~~  
I do not know why. I do not trust the flowers to hear my voice. I do not ring my bell.  
Halls away I hear the flowers move. It is not the same as the ice cracks. This is the same as wind in leaves in trees. Small noises. But I do not feel wind on my hands. I lift my hands high and I feel nothing.  
My hands are more thin. I see my bones in my skin. It is not dangerous now but soon I need to find food. I am not hungry now but I know I need to eat. Maybe soon I will find food.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 05

Today I find the blue door again. I do not know where I am.  
I do not know.  
I do not know how I am here again.

  


### February 06

Hal-Fyrenth, I do not know how I am here. I find the door again. Three times I turn a corner and I see the blue door and it is open. The cold air is on my skin and I feel it be familiar.  
The flowers are too warm. I feel I cannot think.  
I rest on the wall by the door. I am in my blanket and it is between my skin and the thorns. I feel the cold air from the door on my skin and I am more calm. I hear the drip-drip-drip of water from the stone walls and feel comfort.  
I do not like the new flowers. It is too bright and too warm.  
My head does not feel right. I feel the same as smoke inside my head. My words are slow. When I move, I can think but it goes from my head from my ears like smoke out of a pot. I put my hands over my ears and I try to keep the smoke in, but I can feel it go out.  
I think more easy when I rest near the door. I am more calm. My words are more easy to think and my eyes feel open. When I walk in the flowers my eyes feel the same if I am in fog. It is clear, but it is not clear. I put my hands on my eyes and push until I see lights, and I try to see the flowers but they look not-clear.  
It is the same if a fog is around me, but I do not see a fog.  
Hal-Fyrenth I am sorry if you do not understand. I do not understand. I cannot write what I do if I do not understand.  
I rest now. Tomorrow I will try again.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 07

I must write again to say I do not like the flowers. I do not like the flowers.  
On ~~Frebruary~~ February second, I write and say the flowers are nice. I say I enjoy the flowers.  
Hal-Fyrenth. You must know. I do not like the flowers. I do not like the flowers. I do not like the flowers.  
I do not want people to read and think I am not in my thoughts right. Flowers are beautiful. But not flowers same as this. These flowers are not the same as flowers outside of the catacombs. The flowers outside do not hurt my head  
I only want say this. I do not like the flowers. I need move now but tomorrow I say more.

  


### February 08

I have my blanket over my head. It smells the same as warm bread and spices, and I feel good. It is a barrier. I cannot smell the flowers and my head does not have fog.  
Yesterday is not good. I have panic and fear in my head because I learn the flowers give me sickness. I am not sick the same as ice in my chest, but sickness in my head. The flowers make me confused, and I cannot think. I walk in loops and I find the door again and again and again.  
Now I know. I have my blanket over my head when I rest. I have my shirt over my mouth when I walk. I do not breathe the air. I feel dizzy and my head is a little same as fog, but not bad.  
The flowers are not good. They are not the same as flowers from outside.  
I walk with my cheer bell. When I rest I shake my bell and I wait. Away in the catacombs, I hear my bell. I shake my cheer bell and I hear it again. It is the same bell but it is not my cheer bell. I do this many times.  
I shake my cheer bell. I wait. I listen. I hear a new bell. I walk more near it. I shake my cheer bell and listen and follow, and I find a blue flower. It is with many white flowers, but one blue flower. It is closed in a bud.  
I shake my cheer bell and I watch and I see the flower open. It is more light blue on the inside and it is white in the center. It moves little and I hear the sound of my cheer bell. The flower waits, and it closes in a bud again.  
This is new. I use my hand and I hit the stones with a flat hand. The flower does not make my sound. I take my knife and I scrape it on the floor. The flower does not make the knife sound. I lift my bell up above my head and I drop it on the stones and the blue flower opens and says the same noise of my metal cheer bell ring on stones.  
I do not try my voice. I do not want to know if the blue flower can talk in my voice. I feel bad when I think if the flowers know me.  
It is okay if the flowers know the noises of my cheer bell, but I do not want the flowers to know if I am here. I do not know why but I have pain in my stomach when I think to talk.  
The pain in my stomach is distrust.  
I am more tired. I must rest more often now because I am more weak. It is not bad, but I rest more easy now. I close my eyes and I rest for more hours in once, and I do not wake easy. Or I think I rest more. I cannot know if I rest more or if I rest the same, but I wake and I feel more stiff in my bones. It is not easy to rest on stones and a blanket.  
My eyes feel heavy and do not want stay open. I will rest now and write tomorrow. I have ideas I must try.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 09

I write short today. I am in new flowers and I need to not stop move.  
Yesterday I put my hand flat on the stones to make a noise. I do this, and I feel a tug. The tug I feel when I put my hand on the ice walls and they tell me to walk. The same pull if I have a string wrap around my hand and it yank me forward. I now walk and I stop to touch the stones. They tell me what ways to go. I need to move.  
One week is gone and I need move quickly. I lose time this week when I walk in loops and now I need run. I feel urgent.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division.

This marks an eventful week for Hero Cricket as they're now exploring an area that was previously undiscovered by other Heroes. I have spent this week referencing all 286 recovered journals, and not one journal referenced a section slightly similar to what Hero Cricket is describing. There are catacombs which are described as having "a multitude of different flowers growing over the walls" with "a sweet smelling fragrance in the air" (Hero #114, March 02) , but Hero Cricket has only described one type of flower, besides the sighting of the "blue flower".

There is also another journal which references a haze of pollen in the air; Hero #205 writes the he feels unlike himself, and his symptoms are quite similar to those which Hero Cricket describes. The two of them both experience a feeling of dizziness and confusion, but Hero #205 goes on to describe sensations like "tight skin" across his entire body, and develops an extreme case of nyctophobia, or an irrational fear of being in darkness (Hero #205, November). This marked his sharp spiral into madness, and I can only hope that Hero Cricket does not experience something similar. 

I will be dedicating more time toward taking notes on Hero Cricket's journey. Not only to take record of this undiscovered setting, but also on the state of the state of Hero Cricket's mental well-being. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the aesthetic of Bad Flowers so this month is going to be. really good to me. not good for Cricket but _really_ good for me as a content creator. 
> 
> Vik got thrown his first wrench this week :)c so go check out [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100) because I'm hype to start throwing these things at each other. More details on how readers can submit wrenches to the writers (and what a wrench is) can be found on the main page of the series.  
>   
> [[link if the image is broken]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b93a0efe91ddc53a8e99bc15e27ad2c0/tumblr_inline_pmqrlbvG4E1sb79dp_540.png)  
>   
> Secrets +1: The Blue Flower. Hero Cricket finds that there are different flowers in this section of the catacombs, and specifically that the Blue Flower is able to replicate noises that it hears. Specifically, it seems drawn to loud, metallic noises (like the bell), while ignoring softer noises such as a knife scraping on stones. It's unknown what other noises that it's able to replicate as Hero Cricket is reluctant to speak to the flower.


	7. haze

### February 10

I walk more. I now know the halls and they have different looks. There is one hallway I see where one stone is upwards and away from the others. One hallway I see a spot of blue on the stones. One hallway where one dead bud is on the floor. I do not touch the dead bud. I see these halls again and again and I know I am in loops again.  
The flowers are only white. There are no new flowers here. I do not feel a change but I know I go forward. It is more easy to go forward.  
I need stay more careful. I do not think the pull is wrong but I think I do not listen good. The pull can change. Not big change but little change when it says to go to the one side of me, it will say in the future to go to the other side of me.  
What is the names. The hand I write with is one side. The hand I do not write with is another. I do not remember the names.  
My head feels more like fog, but I do not feel bad bad. I know I move forward so I will find a thing. A thing to let me forward to another place where I will not feel foggy.  
I do not know if I have my head now. I think I need move.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 11

Today I find a new thing. I find a journal.  
I find it in the hallway with the upwards stone. I walk with my blanket over my head and I do not see the stone and I hit my foot on the stone. I fall but my blanket is around me and I do not fall onto the stones and hurt me. My foot is hurt but I do not have blood in my shoes. I look and the stone is more up and I see under and see a cloth. The stone is heavy, but I push and I have one hand underneath and I touch the cloth and pull it out.  
In the cloth is two things. One is a journal made of leather and paper that is full of water more large and yellow because of water. The pages are like waves and they smell the same as soil. I try to open the journal and I do not understand the words. They are red and black smudges on yellow pages and I do not understand the meanings. ~~I can think I will try~~  
~~I am want try can think~~  
My words are hard.  
The second thing is a ribbon. It is the color same as fruit you cannot eat. The same as pears you find on the grass, but not color same as leaves on pear trees. It is more the same as new grass. Or same as sour fruits. Or same as buttons on shirts.  
Green. I think word green.  
The ribbon is green the same as pears and buttons and new grass. It is smooth under my fingers. I feel it in my hands and I enjoy. It has old feelings which feel old. I do not know to say how. It not bad. It same if I am in place with old books and I smell dust and old paper. I feel old air inside around me and is heavy in age. Understand ribbon is same in feel.  
I need stop not move. I will can.  
To watching, fare well.

  


### February 12

Yesterday I rest and I try read the new journal I find, and I feel more bad when I sit. I try to read but the words become blurry and I do not write good.  
I stand and I feel dizzy. I walk and I fall but I stand again and I walk to the place where the hall makes a new hall. I walk more and my head becomes light again and I do not feel bad bad. I do not feel good now, but I know I need move or I become feel bad.  
Hal-Fyrenth, I am sorry for my words. I know each week new I say I am sorry for a new wrong, but I feel fog in my head and I do not remember the way to make words write. I feel the same if I am new and lean to write. My hands not remember the way to make draw the shape and I onl w try  
My hand is a ball and my pen is in tight fingers. I try hard to make writing.  
I read the journal when it light and I have can. The words not blurry when I do no haun n m not have heavy head fog. It has words I do not understand.  
To those who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 13

 ~~i walm kor e~~  
~~i mak wore~~  
~~m ore. wore. w~~  
~~m m m. w w w.~~  
I walk more.

  


### February 14

Three days the flowers have me in circles. I see the same halls with the blue flower, the up stone, the dead bud, and one hall with blue on the stones. My eyes have more fog each day and yesterday i feel lost in my head fog.  
Today morning I am on the stones and I rest. I put my head on the stones and my ear is on the stones and I listen. In my head fog I can hear one sound. It is the sound of ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump. It is the sound same my heart. I have my hand on my chest and I feel my small heart and it is more fast. It is ba-ba-thump ba-ba-thump, ba-ba-thump. I listen to both hearts.  
It does not help my head. I stand and white dust falls away off me. I shake it away and go under my blanket and I walk again.  
Now I see where the hall meets halls, I touch the stones and they are say go a new way. I walk and I walk and I see no new halls but at end of one hall I find fountain.  
It is stone and small. It is more same a bird bath, or a wash basin for hands. But it is many from the wall so it has four wash basins to point down into new wash basins, and into the large basin. I will make picture to help.  
Again it is not big. I cannot stand inside but I can wash my hands. I put water on my face and hair and I use my clothing to wipe white dust from my skin. I wash my clothes and the water becomes white from dust. But it becomes clear later.  
I rest near the small fountain and I write. I read my old journal writings.  
I do not have the green ribbon. Past I write I have a green ribbon, but I do not have now. I do not remember to lose it but it is not with my clothing.  
My clothing drips and dries on the stones. I am happy now with the warm weather. I am not cold. The air is warm and I only feel small fog in my head. It is small and lazy the same as a snake in the summer. It does not hurt my head but it sits and wants make me sleep.  
I do not know why the flowers guide me wrong so many times. Why can stones lie to send me in loops so I do not know where I walk. What is the reason?  
I have need stop writing. I want write more, but I need rest.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 15

Today I do nothing. I sit with the fountain and I read the new journal. I open the pages and each is full of ink and words. The ink is not blurry the same I see first time I open. The pages are full of ink with red ink in one way, and black ink in the opposite. The two inks are over the other so the one page can have two days. Or I think. I do not understand the words.  
The handwriting is messy. Too messy to read. It is all spikes and loops, and I do not understand.  
Few words I can read. I know words same "stone", "book", "small", and "white", but I do not understand others.  
"Bitch", "fuck", and "shit" are written many times. I do not understand, but I know the word "damn" from reading the scripts, and I think it is not good. Or I am wrong and do not know.  
I do not find the green ribbon. It is gone. Tomorrow I will move again.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 16

I walk from the fountain and I am in new halls. I do not find new flowers but I hear new sounds.  
I hear the small sound of mice. I do not see them but I know they are here.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals, and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. Apologies for the brevity of my entry; due to complications from inclimate weather, power conservation measures have been enacted.  
Hero Cricket is alive, and thus, they have traveled further than seventy-three other Heroes.  
To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _end of week 07. im. really honestly shocked how far the story is coming_ like i had to read over the previous month to remember some stuff and i was shocked with how many threads ive accidentally dropped and im like "Oh okay. gotta go back for those" but yeah! neat! 
> 
> Big thank you to Vik for updating Cricket's ref! Go read his portion of Year to a Day with [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)!  
>   
> [[link if the image is broken]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b6d411dc6fe661e7293af423aca1159e/tumblr_inline_pnk5tzUQZb1sb79dp_540.png)  
> +1 wrench: "let Cricket say fuck!"  
> +1 secret: the Found Journal from an unknown Hero who must have left it there for safe keeping.


	8. old friend

### February 13

I understand new things today. In early days, I hear soft noises, and I think I hear the breeze or wind in the leaves. I raise my hand to feel for wind but I do not feel wind. The air is heavy with smells of flowers, and it is thick in my lungs. There is no wind.  
This is worry for me for weeks. If I hear wind, but I do not feel wind, what is the noise? I have ideas in my head of flowers moving in  
Now I know it is mice. Yesterday I hear soft sounds of whispers. I hear the sound and know it. The same sound of lying in the library with my ear on the wood floor. I hear the old sounds of shoes of old Halwins walk around me. I smell the old dust and age old paper. It is the same feelings from the journal, but in the library memory I remember the sounds of mice in the floors.  
My words are busy. Do you understand? I never see mice with my eyes, but I know the sounds.  
I do not have food for myself, but if I have food, I want to share for the mice. I want to see the mice. It is comfort to know life is near me. Life different from the white flowers and the blue mimic flowers.  
Hal-Fyrenth, I forget write and say I find more blue flowers. One is near the hall with the fountain. One is in a new hallway. I now know three blue flowers.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 18

I do not see mice today. If I sit small and quiet, I hear small whispers. I do not understand the mice, but I want to learn. I try make same noise with my mouth but it is different.  
I make squeaks. It is my first noise in fourty-nine days.  
If I hold my hand on my neck, I hear my voice. It is not even. It falls low and high without me wanting. I try to make words, but it sounds bad in my ears. I stop. It is unnatural. My ears do not want it.  
I do not know how say why it is unnatural. Is not same my voice.  
I do not want the flowers to hear my voice. I not want to hear my voice. I do not want it repeated or to hear it. Some thing wrong but  
If I sit long time, I feel dizzy bad. More fog inm y head. I know I must move. Good bye to my mice. I will find you.  
To all who are watching, fare well.  


P.S: I forget add note. I lose the found journal today. I know before I rest I have the journal. I wake up and I do not have the journal. I have worry now.

  


### February 19

Today is first day I feel hunger. It is in my stomach the same as a small cry. I push my hand on my stomach to smother it, and it helps small bit. I touch my body and I feel my bones. My skin is more thin.  
I do not know if I am have in am dizzy if I am hungry, or if I am wrong. The flowers are buds and I look bad at them. I do not like the flowers. I do not like the flowers.  
My shirt is full of white dust. It is in my mouth again. I try ask stones to take me back to fountain, but say no. I walk more deep into flower halls.  
I am missing new item. I have my blanket. I ring my cheer bell loud. It helps little for my head. Small help. I have blanket and cheer bell, but what do I miss?  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 20

Today is bad. I need think what I see.

  


### February 21

My hands do not stay still, but I am more calm now. I think more easy.  
I find the mice. Yesterday I walk and I have my hands on the stones and I follow the pull. I turn a new hallway and I see what I do not understand.  
In all halls the stones are white. The flowers are white. The dusts on my clothes are white. The vines are green.  
Red is not a color here. My blanket is red, and it is one red item. The journal is have red ink, but I do not have now. Red is not natural.  
In the new hall, the stones are red. Not natural red. It is in dark spots and in lines. I step into the red and it is wet on my shoes. It pulls and I have struggle. I step and I have foot down on uneven ground. I feel it become soft.  
I look under my shoe and I see it is red, and it is white. I see the eyes and fur and teeth of a mice. It is dead. It is long dead.  
I look to the hall and I see white spots in the red. I walk and see one spot, and it is fur and blood. I look and see a real mice. I see mice in pictures and it is not same, but it is little same. Both mice have eyes and pink ears. Both mice are small, and the white mouse is small fit in my palm. The mice in pictures is brown and it have black eyes. My flower mice is white and it have red eyes.  
My hands are red. I turn the flower mice in my hands and more red is out on my hands. I smell my hand and it smells same as sugar. Same as warm dust on cookies.  
I keep my mice. I tear small fabric from my clothing and I wrap the mice. I have my mice in my pocket. It is small and soft. It is not bad. It is not what I feel is bad.  
I walk in red hall and my shoes become more red. I find more mice, but I do not put in pocket. I find end of red hall and I see what is bad. I see red footprints walk away on white stones.  
The footprints drag the red. I see toes in red dots and I know the prints are person do not have shoes. I have shoes. The prints do not be mine. I know who does not have shoes.  
The Ice Walk Man does not have shoes.  
I look down the new hall with the red footprints. I see the footprints become more pale and I do not see more. I stop. I listen. I hear the flower mice. I hear my heart. I hear my breathing. I do not hear the Ice Walk Man. But I know now he is here.  
Now when I write, I touch my mice and feel the fur. I find more dead flower mice. All smell the same as warm sugar. My stomach has pain, and I wonder to eat the flower mice. I do not eat dead meat in past and I do not know. I do not want become sick, but I do not want starve.  
Tomorrow I write more.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 22

I think more about the Ice Walk Man. I keep the blue door open and I want him to follow. Now he is here. I wonder how he is.  
I do not have my knife. I remember today. I do not have my knife, my found journal, and my green ribbon. I do not lose my cheer bell and my blanket. I do not know where my lost items go.  
I do not eat mice today. My hands shake more if I think to eat dead mice. My head has more fog. More fog from hunger or more fog from head sickness. I don't know.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 23

I am not hungry now.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals, and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. The ice storms have subsided, and regular duties have been resumed. Thankfully, none of our records were lost in the short period of time when our services were nonoperational.

This week for Hero Cricket, I am pleased to read that they are doing well. Many Heroes have succumbed to hunger in the catacombs, and it is a relief to know that Hero Cricket has found some food that is able to sustain them. In my time with them, I've known Hero Cricket to be a particularly picky eater; the catacombs have likely resolved this quirk. 

For the sake of posterity, Hero Cricket's misspellings will be preserved in their original state. I feel it is important for their story to show how they are being affected by the environment. There has been a noteworthy trend with Hero Cricket's grammar and spelling over the duration of this month, and after consulting other Halwins, we unanimously decided that preserving Hero Cricket's errors is the most accurate form of record taking for this period.

In the last week, Hero Cricket's grammar has vastly improved from their previous entries. Heavy reconstruction was done on the first days of Hero Cricket's journal (Hero #302, February 01 - 10). Comparing their current week, week 07, to their previous entry, it's obvious that Hero Cricket has found some way to keep themself more lucid while in the catacombs.

Hero Cricket notes that they believe the "Ice Walk Man" has found them again (Hero #302, February 21), though there is no substantial evidence to support this other than "red footprints" which have been tracked through the halls. It is more likely that this is another Revived Hero that Hero Cricket has been unaware of. 

These are my only updates for the week. Hero Cricket appears to be in good spirits. I hope that they will continue to have this same energy as they continue forward. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> february is almost done which means setting change happens next week :){ oh. oh boy. time to get murderous. 
> 
> Thank you to Vik for updating Cricket's ref - go read his portion of Year to a Day with [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)!  
>   
> [[link if the image is broken]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b6d411dc6fe661e7293af423aca1159e/tumblr_inline_pnk5tzUQZb1sb79dp_540.png)


	9. no hunger. two days no entry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :

### February 24

I think I make wrong. I m too full. I cannot move and I lie on the stones with m  
I pet my flower mice and have my head on the stones. I listen to heart. I am too tired move.  
To all who watch fa  
m  
f w

  


### February 25

For first time in fivety-six days, I do not have hunger. The hunger becomes a noise in your mind. It is the same as a hum. You do not hear it, but it is there. It becomes louder, and when you finally eat, you hear the loud sound. I did not realize I become overwhelm by hunger noise. Now it is quiet.  
I have more clear mind now. I will write what I learn.  
Flowers have white dust. I find on my clothes. I have fog in my head. I want rest more. Sleep more. I stay on the stones more long and wait. White dust makes haze in the air. Becomes fog in my head. I feel my thoughts become smoke, and I cover myself to not breathe dust in.  
My items become gone. I lose the found journal, the green ribbon, and my knife.  
Two days past, I wake and hear my cheer bell. It is move away. I feel bad from rest and I am slow. I open my eyes and see the flower mice. There are many. Their hands are on my cheer bell. They roll my cheer bell and it rings for me to help. I move my hand and white dust falls from my body. I reach to one flower mice and I grab it.  
White dust falls from it. The flower mice yells in small high voice the same as mine and it makes teeth into my hand. I bleed. I make my teeth and I bite the flower mice. It is the same as  
It is the same as nothing. It is not the same.  
It is warm. It tastes same as hot sugar. It burns my mouth and I cough, but it is good. It is warm and it is filling. I bite and lick the red from my hand, and I find another flower mice. I take the flower mice from my cheer bell. My hands run blue and red. I have my fingers in my mouth and it is the flavors of salt and sugar.  
It is not bad. It is good.  
My stomach is empty same. I walk and touch flowers. I use my blue hands and I open the buds. Inside I find more flower mice. Their eyes are red and they look at me. They have white dust so heavy I shake and it falls same as snow. I brush off and I eat. I become not hungry. I eat more and I become too full. I do not move.  
I keep myself normal now. I do not eat many. My hands have too loud pain. It is very bad, but my stomach is good. My head is good. I have fog from white dust, but not hunger.  
I have my cheer bell. It is not for the flower mice. I do not have my knife and journal and green ribbon. The flower mice must have. I do not know why.  
Why do flower mice need my items?  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 26

I find more red spots and more red foot prints. The blood is warm and I listen for the Ice Walk Man. He is here.  
To all who are watching, fare well.  
merris-go-roundLast Wednesday at 11:29 PM

  


### February 27

The pull is more strong. I put my hands on stones and I feel forward through halls. I do not repeat halls. I do not see same flowers.  
More blue mimic flowers watch me. They are open. They turn their petals and follow me and mimic my footsteps if I am too loud. They fill the halls with sound of shoes on stones. I try cover my ears with my blanket but I hear it same.  
I walk more fast. I want out. I want out. I want out.  
I say first week I am here. I do not like the flowers. I say now in my last days. I do not like the flowers.  
With ice, I become like it. I become enjoy cold and dark, and I am sad when I am away. Here, I am full hate and fear. I do not like the flowers. I want out.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### February 28

I have fear. I do not find the door.  
I touch the stones and I wait to fell the pull, but it is gone. I feel the pull be strong, then the same as a cord cut, it snaps and goes away. Now I do not feel, and I do not know where is the door.  
Where is the door.  
I go in the halls and I do not see the door. It is only halls and halls. And more flowers. More blue flowers in new halls and I do not see white flowers. Only blue flowers. Only blue flowers making same sound of my feet on stones. The flower mice do not sleep in blue flowers. I do not find more. I do not know.  
My cheer bell is in one hundred blue flowers. My footsteps are in one hundred blue flowers. I do not want cry if the blue flowers make same noise and I hear my crying in one hundred blue flowers.  
I run. I stop now to write. I must run again and find new door. I do not care if I am not careful. If I run in darkness with my lantern and the Ice Walk Man finds me I will run more.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### March 01

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The pages are not marred in any way, lending to the possibility of Hero Cricket simply erring and forgetting to journal their day. Or, one can hope it is only as simple.  
I will report any future changes to the log.  
-H.F.

  


### March 02

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day.  
-H.F.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals, and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. At the moment of recording, it is March 02, and I have received Hero Cricket's most recent journal page; or, to be more accurate, their empty journal page. This is the second day without news of their journey, and per customs, I will wait one more day before declaring Hero Cricket deceased. 

There have been cases of Heroes returning after the three-day period; however, these stories are more rare, and have been recorded a total of three times (Hero #033, #104, and #105), and all three Heroes had reported severe head trauma prior to their disappearances. While it was not recorded by the Heroes themselves, the Halwin at the time, Halwin Espira, stated that she believed their disappearances were a result of temporary amnesia. 

Apologies, I am deflecting away from Hero Cricket's story. If one would like to learn more about the cases of these Heroes, their records are available for leisure reading. 

I can only hope Hero Cricket has found the door they were searching for and this lapse in journal entries is due to some mishap. Though, if this is Hero Cricket's end, then so it will be. I will continue to monitor their incoming pages for any changes that may indicate their current state. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to March. Vik and I posted a poll on my twitter for what March's theme should be and **V̺̫̱̼̩ ͈͇̘̘̟͙̰O ̠̱̼͖̮I̫̰ ̙͕̥̞͉D̜̣ ̖̟̖͇** won. so. @cricket and @blake, have fun. 
> 
> Big thanks to Vik for updating Cricket's ref. Go read his portion of Year to a Day with [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)!  
>   
> [[link if the image is broken]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/631d2d40dd8b766a1c54b77fe4afacb9/tumblr_inline_pnt39iQaMU1sb79dp_540.png)


	10. -H.F.

### March 03

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. At this time, Hero Cricket has been proclaimed as deceased. Journals will continued to be monitored for any changes Hero #302 traveled farther than ninety-three other Heroes. Their name will be recorded and added to the list of those who wait for a second chance at life. To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
-H.F.

  


### March 04

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. -H.F.  


  


### March 05

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day.  
-H.F.

  


### March 06

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day.  
-H.F.

  


### March 07

    h         l  
        e     l     o

  


        i 

  


    a       m

  


     r        k        t.  
    c      i   c   e

  


    i

  


  a     m

  


  h     r   o  
  e

  


  a  
     n  d

  


 i

  


  a    m

  


   o   s  
 l          t.

  


  w   a     t      h  
                 c

  


  m  
      e.

  


  


  


f  a  
    r  
     e  
  w  
   e   l  
 l.

  


### March 08

   h  


  


  


     e   l  
   p  


  


### March 09

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day.  
-H.F.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. Audits have been conducted, and I must apologize for my unprofessional behavior when conducting weekly reviews. Going forward, all Halwins' reports will promise to remain unbiased and cease elaborating on Hero Cricket's journey. Curator's duties include, and are limited to, transcribing the Heroes' journals, and providing outside knowledge that the Halwin, myself, knows of the current Hero which would benefit future readers. Again, my sincerest apologies for the failure to comply.

Hero Cricket is alive and the records have been updated. There is nothing else of note.

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **V O I D !   V O I D !    V   O   I     D   !**
> 
> No other notes! I'm sleepy! Go check out Vik's story, [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)!


	11. lamplight

  


### March 10

     i

  


 a      
        m

  


  c      o         d ?  
              l

  


         n  
                  o

  


i

  


   a  
       m

  


     w   a  
             r    m.

  


  i

  


     a    m

  


       i    t  
   l           t  
                 l e

  


     c     r  
              i          k  
                  c                      e  
         t.

  


    m          e.

  


### March 11

    w

  


        w

  


                w

  


  


  w

  


       w       w                   

  


  


  


  


  


  


                   w

  


### March 12

                   c  
                      a               n

  


  y  
                o  
      u

  


s                   e  
                              e

  


                m                           e?

  


### March 13

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day.  
-H.F.

  


### March 14

        i

  


              a  
          h       v  
                      e

  


      h  
          u             n               e  
                              g                     r

  


      a  
            g  
                          a  
                                  i                 n

  


### March 15

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day.  
-H.F.

  


### March 16

Hello! I am Cricket! Today I find light and warm. I am not alone now. I am safe.   
I am lost in darkness. In new catacombs it have no walls.  
In the flowers I turn corners into new halls and in new hall I find a pink door. I touch the door and I feel nothing. I open the door and see darkness. I step inside and I feel myself fall and I have pain all in my body and I rest. I wake in darkness. I feel stones under my hands and feet but no walls.  
My lantern is in many pieces. The glass is sharp and makes my hands pain. I wrap my lantern in my blanket and walk.  
I walk in darkness with no feelings. The stones have no voice. They do not have stories.   
It is cold. Not the dame as ice but it is cold. It is nothing. It is not warm but not ice cold. It is empty. Without feeling.  
I cannot see my journal in the dark. I try to write when I remember. It is not easy to remember. I do not know when I stop walk. I walk and I forget I walk and I remember when I stumble.  
To stand still and to walk feel the same. It is the same if I am floating.  
Now I find a lamp. It is on a very high metal stick and the light is in glass. It is big. I put my hands four times around the metal pole. The light is yellow and warm.  
I sit now and I see my hands and feet have blue. I do not know when I lose my shoes. I do not remember why cuts make my hands and feet drip blue. I do not feel the pain but I know I need have pain.  
I sit in the light now. I am sorry for worry. I will not walk soon. I want sit and rest in the light.  
Fare well.  


  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. My attempt at humor was found to be unhelpful by the heads of auditing, and I have been instructed to provide "a little more information" when doing weekly summaries. I have noted this criticism, and will make the necessary adjustments. 

Hero Cricket is alive, and it appears that their mental state is not in an intense decline, and instead they were only attempting to write in the dark. This would explain why their handwriting has become exceedingly illegible over the past two weeks, and why in their most recent draft, their handwriting has resumed it's standard, semi-legible status. Their physical status is worrying as they note that their "hands and feet drip blue" (Hero #302, March 16), which leads me to believe that they have cut themself on the broken glass and metal from their broken lantern. It is possible that they have been walking in circles, treading on the broken glass multiple times without noticing.

These catacombs have been seen and recorded before. Hero #104 has traveled this path in the past, and he noted the same phenomenons as Hero Cricket. Their journals are nearly identical, even their accounts of the single lamp. Hero #104 did not end his journey in this catacomb, so I feel assured that Hero Cricket is not in danger of encountering Fallen Hero #104 as they continue forward.

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed posting, but I'm back on track! Cricket still lives! ~~also i fucking hate adding in the extra work to do the spaces. fuck that.~~


	12. no light

  


### March 17

The light goes away but I find again. I am in the light again. I do not know when it will go away again.  
Fare well.

  


### March 18

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day.  
-H.F.

  


### March 19

  i

  


    l  
      o    s      e

  


 t      e  
    h

  


     l    g      h      t  
        i

  


  


### March 20

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The pages show considerable wear and have been marked with horizontal lines.  
-H.F.

  


### March 21

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The horizontal lines continue to mark the pages.  
-H.F.

  


### March 22

* * *

~~i~~

  


~~c    a          n~~   
~~  
                 n      o        t~~

  


~~e     m    e        b~~   
~~r                 m         e      r~~

  


~~t       o~~

  


~~w          r~~   
~~i          t  
      e~~

  


### March 23

~~t       h~~   
~~  
e~~

  


~~l             g             h~~   
~~  
i                             t~~

  


~~o~~   
~~  
d         e       s~~

  


~~n~~   
~~o~~   
~~t~~

  


~~w               n           t~~   
~~  
a~~

  


~~m      e~~

  


  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. This week appears to have been unkind to Hero Cricket. 

I would like to note that on their previous days, March 20 and March 21, the pages have been gouged with long marks. Pages recording days 22 and 23 show traces of ink that have bleed through the thin paper. The sides of this week's pages, starting at the bottom of March 19, are marked with small lines. 

In my years as Halwin, I have not seen any other Hero display this kind of behavior. In other circumstances, I would assume it was either doodling or idle scratchings, but in the case of Hero Cricket, I can only guess. Perhaps they are trying to find sensory stimuli in the darkness. It is possible the sound of the pen marking the page provides a sort of calming effect on them, reminding Hero Cricket of days practicing their penmanship. Or maybe they are going mad. It's too soon to understand. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain doesnt work with html formatting coding whatever. this honestly took forever and i hated every minute of it. next month is going to be so much easier on the eyes. fuck this. 
> 
> ao3 is fucking peachy too because you cant go back and edit with this many spaces. you have to format it correctly once, and if you notice an error, you can never go back and fix it bc ao3 deletes all the weird spacing coding shit you needed to do. it's lovely. i fucking hate it. goodnight.


	13. scribbles

### March 24

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The pages show considerable wear and have been marked with horizontal lines.   
-H.F.

  
Correction, March 31: After reviewing the pages, I can now make out that Hero Cricket had crossed out several lines of text. The majority of the words have been completely blacked out, but two lines read:   
~~l~~  
 ~~i          g~~  
 ~~h    t~~

  


~~g~~   
~~o   n      e~~

  


### March 25

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The pages show considerable wear and have been marked with horizontal lines.   
-H.F.

  


### March 26

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The pages show extreme amounts of wear, namely with extreme creasing. It appears as if the pages were attempted to be ripped free from their bindings. Scribbles mar a considerable amount of the page.   
-H.F.

  


### March 27

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The pages continue to show extreme amounts of wear; the pages have almost been completely blackened by ink. Looking through previous pages, the carbon copies show that they have been marked out. Bold, black lines have been drawn through the majority of the records. 

Thankfully, the records are not lost. This is why the Halwins are tasked with transcribing these carbon copies. May this be an example for the future.   
-H.F.

  


### March 28

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. Hero Cricket has attempted to write, but there are only crude resemblances to letters and words. There is no substantial information to be recorded.   
-H.F.

  


### March 29

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The days show the same levels of wear from previous entries, but the scribbling has lightened considerably, and Hero Cricket has resumed drawing straight. They do not strictly follow a horizontal pattern, and instead create fractures across the page.   
-H.F.

  


### March 30

Halwins Records: there is no entry for this day. The state of the journal has returned to that of March 27, with the majority of the page being blackened by dark scribbles.   
-H.F.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. 

This will be brief, as Hero Cricket has made no entries this week to help detail their journey. From my notes, I can conclude that Hero Cricket is still in the darkness, they have not found a light, and they have held onto their pen through this journey. I cannot assume what mental state they are in without assessing how Hero Cricket talks about themself and their environment, and thus, I will withhold my comments until the next week. 

Upon reviewing the carbon copies, revisions have been made to March 24. Please refer to the text for more information. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back ! ! ! catching up on all of the weeks now after falling behind for a few weeks. The next theme wasn't voted on by people on twitter, but rather Vik and I just sort of looked at the other and went "lies? lies." and so that's the theme. interpret it however you want. 
> 
> No other notes, but go check out Vik's story, [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)!


	14. lanterns the same as small suns

  


### March 31

Halwins records: there is no entry for this day. The pages are creased from repeated attempts to tear out the paper, and old ink has bled through onto the page, but there are no new marks.  
-H.F.

  


### April 01

 ~~i am find the door an~~  
~~light lamp can find. warm light. in ligh~~  
~~can night no~~  
Hello, my name is Cricket. I am okay. I say I am okay. I say words in my mouth and hear words I am okay.  
I am okay.  
I am in light now. I am too bright. It is bright too I cannot see. I am under chair. I do not see.  
I am okay.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 02

I am under the chair same. I do not move. My eyes are more better now. I try find my words. I read my journal and I do not remember. I do not know. I do not remember one month writing.  
Last I think I find flowers. I am in the flowers. I find a door pink and red.  
Now I am not in flowers. I am in chair and tables and lamps. It is too tall. It is chairs on tables and lamps onto chairs. It is tables and drawers. I do not open drawers.  
Carpet is under my hands. It is small. It is rough on my face. I put my head on carpet and feel warm. It has dust. It is thick.  
I do not remember my month.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 03

I have my blanket. I have my pen and journal.  
I do not have my bell. I do not have my knife.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 04

Hello, I am Cricket and I am explorer.  
I am in chairs and tables. It is same if many writing rooms become one room. But not normal writing rooms. If writing rooms for people larger me. I am in a forest with wood desk legs and chairs. The lanterns the same as many suns.  
If I try, I reach up and touch bottom of chairs. I try jump to grab, but I am too weak.  
I hurt. My hands have lines with white scars. I touch and feel bumps and I do not remember why I am hurt. My feet have same. I do not have shoes now.  
I walk in the forest and wait to remember my past month.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 05

The lights feel good on my skin. I find space and I stand with my arms out. I let the light be on my skin and I stand. I feel warm.  
It is not same as lights in the flowers. The light in the flowers is harsh and white, and pains my eyes to see. The lanterns in this forest are warm and yellow. It is on my skin and makes me safe.  
It smells same as dust and old books but I do not see books.  
To all who are watching, fare well

  


### April 06

Today I sleep. My body hurt too much to walk. I wrap in my blanket and smell the smell of black pepper and spices. It is warm and I am safe now.  
I do not care if I do not remember my past month.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. I must admit, it is a relief to hear that Hero Cricket is well. It's worrisome to see Hero Cricket admit to having partial amnesia, however, they do not seem to be in distress over it.

Hero Cricket has found themself in a pre-recorded set of catacombs. These catacombs have been recorded by Heroes #104 and #105, and by Hero #158. In the case of Hero #158, her story did end in these catacombs, and due to this, Hero Cricket may encounter her remains. 

It is peculiar that Hero Cricket has found their journey going through old catacombs. Typically, Heroes will go through some old paths, however, it seems that Hero Cricket has exclusively been traveling through paths that have not been visited in more than one hundred iterations of Heroes. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New month! The theme of March is "L I E S", and I'm really excited to see how both Vik and I end up interpreting this. Go check out Vik's portion of this in [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100).


	15. arrows

  


### April 07

I walk today. My feet have pain and I need sit more often. When I sit I read my journal. I walk for ninety-six days now. I think of Hal-Fyrenth and I think of Maubren. I want know how he is. I cannot know now but I think and I want now leave the catacombs.  
The lanterns remind me. I have lantern in past but it is in pieces. I have one piece of metal in my pocket. I think it one piece of my lantern.  
I feel bad to say but I think it is the same losing a friend. The blanket is my friend. I feel loss and sad for my cheer bell and my lantern. I feel empty without my cheer bell.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 08

Today I learn I am not alone.  
I walk in the forest of wooden legs and I feel the carpet. It has small old whispers. It does not want talk with me. It is lazy and tired the same as old machines grumble.  
The carpet is many on others. It is layers of one carpet with rose patterns, to carpet with patterns of triangles. Others with patterns I try walk and make dizzy loops into shapes I do not understand. All have same voice.  
I walk lines and I hear away noise.  
I stop. Listen. I wonder. Is same as the rose mice? I wonder if same as Ice Walk Man? I hear voices and I walk near. I hide in desk legs and I try see.  
Two people in robes. One have lantern but with no light. Other have long metal staff. Two talk and go around new desk in catacombs and I do not hear all words. I watch and follow.  
I go around new desk and see nothing.  
I wait. I hear nothing. I try touch carpet and it does not talk. It does not say where two people go.  
Confusion.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 09

I walk more. Today I find old marks in wood desks. Small arrows. I touch and feel curious and warm, but worry same. I think it is by past Hero. I walk and follow.  
I try not breathe loud. I want hear voices.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 10

I find more arrows in small place. I think now I know look arrows, I find easy. In carpet I see small arrows cut in fabric. I see under chairs and tables more small arrows.  
They have dizzy marks. I feel pulled.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 11

Today I use my lantern piece and I use scrape into wood. I create one arrow. I do not know why. I touch the wood and I feel it is need.  
I do not feel the pull from the carpet.  
In the ice catacombs I feel the wall and the stones tell me where I walk. The flowers lead me in dizzy circles but I find my way. Here, I feel wood and it tells me mark arrows and guide my way.  
I walk more today. I hear more voices. I hide behind desk and I wait if two come more close. I hear words but I do not understand. Too far away.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 12

Today I create more arrows. I try stay low to floor where I see.  
When I carve new arrow, I hear voice and look up and see girl. She has brown hair fuzz, and her eyes are big. She has a gold staff. I see she has a notebook.  
I try to talk but the girl becomes afraid and she screams. I hear a new voice and I know it is the other person with lantern. The girl is afraid and I become afraid same. I run away. I hide under a new desk and wait and I hear nothing. I look and I see two are gone.  
I wonder how they run fast away.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 13

I have bad feelings.  
I want put shard of lantern into my hand.  
It is sharp and I know I do not have knife now. The shard is my new knife. I use it to push into wood of desk and I think if I cut my hand what happens. I know I bleed but I want know if I bleed same. I feel different.  
I follow voice today. I find Hero with lantern and I know he is Hero. He says he is Hero and girl with staff says she is Hero. I do not know how. I am only Hero in catacombs. Two sound too good if Revived Heroes. I think two have life but I do not know how.  
Two Heroes talk and I wait behind desk. They move, I wait, I follow where two go. I see again and I follow. The two do not see me. I am small and quiet.  
I want see where go.  
Two Heroes talk nice. Two do not argue. I see two Heroes hold hands and they feel warm together. I think two are friends.  
My feet hurt bad, but I do not stop. I want see where two go. The Hero with lantern have map, and he points which way go. Two do not see arrows or need follow.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. 

At the moment, I do not have an explanation for Hero Cricket's experiences with these two unknown "Heroes" in the catacombs with them. I can only assume the best case scenario that Hero Cricket is experiencing a hallucination, and it is possible they are trying to create "friends" for themself in the presence of no other stimuli. 

It should be noted that Hero Cricket would routinely create imaginary friends for themself as a child. I will need to read further into Hero Cricket's journals in order to determine if these are old "friends" of theirs. 

I will refrain from commenting on Hero Cricket's mental state this week. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing Cricket as a goblin child. 
> 
> Check out Vik's other half to the story with [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)!


	16. overlapping narratives

  


### April 14

I find the two asleep today. They sleep back to back, and I watch from a small distance.  
One Hero with the golden staff is asleep. Her hair is brown and short and new. It is fuzz. She has a problem on her lip and it goes up so I see her teeth.  
Other Hero with the lantern is with short hair same. It is black and straight. He has red cheeks and I want to touch.  
I do not know names. Two do not say.  
I touch my hair. It is longer now and curls. I pull it to my eyes and see it is yellow. I remember this. Past I have long yellow hair and I do not remember  
In the Heroes bags and try find map. I do not find map, but I find food. It is in small packages. I try eat, but I cannot. It is dry and I cannot swallow. I choke and cough, and the Hero with the staff wakes.  
I run away again. I draw more arrows and I wait. I will find two Heroes again.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 15

Today I explore.  
I jump and use edge of chair to climb. I go higher and climb so I am on desk. I see chair is on the desk, and a lantern is on chair. I look around and see a sea of chairs on desks. I see desks on other desks. It is stacked full.  
The wood desk does not have arrows but I touch it and I feel the pull. It is loud. It is very loud. It is the same as a yell and I am afraid. I take my hand away.  
I wait. And I touch the wood again more soft. I feel it talk and I know the way to go.  
My legs shake. I sleep on my blanket so I do not touch the wood. I do not want to wake with yells. I rest now but tomorrow I will travel.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 16

Today I travel. The desks are very big. They are same if I am three or four people more large. The desks stay close and I run and I jump between. I do not fall long.  
On new desk, I use blanket under me and I roll. I do not hurt. I stand and feel wood and it says new way go. I go again. I travel.  
I am sad today.  
I miss my cheer bell. I wish I have it. I try mimic same ringing sound in my mouth but it is not same.  
The two are not here. I do not see. I wonder if the two will be on the desks with me in future. I think the two like it up here. It is more close to lanterns and I am warm.  
The lanterns sit on chairs and desks too high for me. I do not want climb and try reach.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 17

I continue travel. I rest now under a chair and write. I am hot and I feel wet. I have hunger. I want eat but I cannot find food or water.  
Early I check drawers on desk. I lean down and hang off edge. I open drawers and pull and look inside. I find very large pens and I find large papers. I do not find food.  
I find one dead moth.  
I drop inside of drawer and touch the moth. It is very large. It is almost same size me. Dust is on my hands and I wipe it on the papers. I cannot eat the moth, but it is pretty.  
Will I see alive moths in future?  
The drawer is too dark to see. I do not have lantern and cannot explore. I climb out and now I rest. My arms and legs shake from no energy.  
Two Heroes talk near. I do not understand what say. I cannot see and I wonder if the two are under my desk. It is nice to hear the two.  
The lanterns sit on chairs and desks too high for me. I do not want climb and try reach.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 18

Today I find my cheer bell!  
I become new rhythm and I run and jump to new desk. I look into drawer. I rest. I run and jump to new desk again. I do again. I use my legs and push against drawers to open them. It is more easy if using my legs if not my arms and I see inside for food.  
I jump to new desk and wait. I look into drawer and when I push, I hear sound. I hear the sound my heart makes. I hear my cheer bell. I look inside and I see it in the small light. The yellow lanterns shine on metal and I yell. I go in and take my cheer bell. It rings and I feel safe.  
Now I run and it rings with me. I am loud and with joy.  
My bell is with me again. I do not know why or how but I am happy. I ring my cheer bell and feel warm.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 19

I open many drawers now. Inside I find mirrors and dust. I find pens, paper, and moths. I find broken glass and I find old feelings.  
Today I find drawer with old old feelings. I touch wood walls and feel the same feelings with flower mice. It feels sick sweet and I gag. I do not like. It is too big feeling even old and more quiet.  
I feel sick. It is too loud now. I feel the sound in my head and it makes noises the same as loud metal. It does not leave my head.  
I have nothing in me, but my body tries make it leave away. I cannot jump or run. I am in my blanket and rest in darkness.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 20

Yesterday I do not sleep. I leave drawer and I try run again to leave noise away. I try run and I feel feet slip on wood. I try stop but I slide and I go over.  
I fall. I land on blanket and I hear snap and I feel bad in my back. All light become too loud bright and I close eyes.  
Yell. I yell loud loud loud and try move but I cannot. My cheer bell roll away and I hear it yell same. I cannot move.  
I stay still. I feel sick. I feel hot. I try touch wood of table and it does not soothe me. It is loud and I take hand away.  
Time go. I lie and I do not move. I hear metal sound in head and I cannot help.  
I try cry but I cannot. I wait and I hear new sound. A feeling. It comes out of away and I feel hand on my cheek. Cold hands. I open eyes and I see new face. Not Heroes with staff and lantern, but new Hero.  
Green eyes. Big big green eyes. Same mine. Brown dots on face and big teeth. Large sharp. I do not feel fear.  
They talk. Say hello. Ask me if I stand. Ask I know name. I try say but words I have no. Thoughts make same bubbles in air and go away. I cannot say.  
Person talk, touch my face and hair and clothes. Find my lantern piece and take away. Have bag and put inside, and give me roll cloth for head. Push head up and bring me water. Put on mouth and I choke but I try.  
I am not thirsty now.  
Try give me dry food. I do not eat. Person talks and try make me talk. I cannot. Person do not understand I cannot talk now.  
Person make me on side. touch my back with cold hands. I try not yell but it is not pain. Person have hands too much emotion. Cold on skin and in my head. Bad feelings. Bad stories.  
I watch now Person write in journal. Look at me and smile and I do not smile. I rest on side and write. I need write slow but I need write.  
I do not know what I do now.  
Do not know what next.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. 

After extensive research, I've come to the conclusion that Hero Cricket has not, in fact, been hallucinating any imaginary friends. In hindsight, I feel preposterous for suggesting the idea, but it seemed a plausible idea at the time. 

I've compared the journal notes from Hero #104 and #105 -- both of whom entered the catacombs at the same time. Hero #104 matches Hero Cricket's description with having "black and straight" hair (Hero #302, April 14), and he reportedly had two, bright red colored spots on his cheek as a "marker" from his original Halwin's brood. 

Hero #105 also matches Hero Cricket's description. Though there are many Heroes who have a similar description, there are only a small few who carried golden staffs through their journeys. When paired with the description of Hero #104, I can only assume Hero Cricket has crossed paths with them.

It is not uncommon for Heroes to find themselves in catacombs which refuse to properly comply with linear timelines, however, it has not been recorded at this scale.  
What adds interest to this idea of crossing timelines is that Hero #105, the primary recorder of the two, observed that while in these catacombs, she and Hero #104 were stalked by a "creature with wild, green eyes" and "a terrible screaming cry, like a bird of prey" (Hero #105, January 14). This same creature is recorded as being spotted just out of sight, and once encountering Hero #105 on her own. It appeared humanoid, but "it is too gaunt and wild looking to truly be human" (Hero #105, January 14). 

It's erroneous to assume Hero #105 is referencing her encounter with Hero Cricket on April 12, but their two narratives appear similar. This gaunt figure appears several times in her journals until they exit the catacombs. I will continue to monitor Hero Crickets journals and see if their encounters match before making any final conclusions. 

In the instance of Hero #158, however, he left lengthy journal pages in their final days and detailed how he had come across a fallen traveler with a broken back (Hero #158, July 02). Hero #158 journals give extensive physical descriptors, going as far as to chronicle exactly what the fallen traveler is wearing, and the scars on their body. 

It is, without a doubt, obvious that Hero #158 encountered Hero Cricket in his final days. The fallen traveler that Hero #158 describes matches Hero Cricket's physical description exactly, as the fallen hero has a "petit face, with a curiously flat nose bridge and dark brown birthmark which marks a large portion of their face", "white scars cross their hands and feet, and the majority of their upper left body. It appears as if they handled a live blade with their hand, or were the recipient of some wild attack", and "wraps themself in a large, red blanket which emits a strong odor of spices" (Hero #158, July 02).  
I will refrain from commenting further. I am glad to see Hero Cricket is alive, and I hope they will recover. Heroes have survived worse, and I can only hope Hero Cricket finds the will to overcome their injury, 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's easter weekend and it hit me that Heroes have the theme of "coming back after 3 days of being presumed dead" and you know who else has that? yeah
> 
> Go catch up with Blake and read Vik's story, [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)!


	17. blue meat

  


### April 21

I cannot move. I turn my head and I can write, but my body becomes cold and hard if I try move.  
Person talks to me. I want listen but the metal sound in my head becomes too loud. I cannot hear. I try talk to tell Person but he does not listen. He touches my face and talks and I try understand but I cannot.  
He does not try read my journal.  
I am hungry.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 22

Person go away and return. I stay same and not move. My back feel pain. I hear click and crack.  
Crack crack crack.  
I have more hunger today.  
I do not trust Person. In his eyes I see light I do not like. It is cold.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 23

I learn today I become better slow. Person go away and I try move. I now roll side and can crawl. My arms use on carpet and I pull crawl. Yesterday, I not crawl. Day before yesterday, I not move. Now I can.  
See in Person's bag and find tools. A knife. My lantern piece. Pens.  
I do not touch. I crawl at my bed and try rest. I wait Person return.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

### April 24

Person today make me walk. Talk at me and lift up. I am small. I do not know I am too small so Person pick me up. Person talk at me.  
Metal in head too loud. I do not hear understand. My ears full of metal.  
Person make me walk. One arm around me. We walk and my feet hurt. I hurt. I try fall and not walk but Person hold up me. We walk around desk one. two. three times.  
I shake and have pain. I cannot see. I feel myself talk but I do not hear. Metal too loud.  
Person stop hold me and I fall. I lie and feel my blanket bed. I crawl. I rest.  
I rest long time. Now I sit and I write. I watch Person and he eats dry food and look at me. I do not like his eyes. It is more bright. More cold.  
He talks. I do not hear but I look and I see him talk. His mouth not stop talk.  
I feel hatred.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 25

Person move today. Pack bag and roll blanket. Make rope and tie my hands. Loop over tie my neck. Make leash.  
We walk. I trip fall and Person not stop. Rope is tight and I do not breathe.  
Drag and try yell. Metal in head not gone and I do not hear. Try stand and I shake but I stand.  
Walk. I fall. Drag and no breathe. Stand. Stumble. Walk. Repeat.  
Person look at me and make teeth. He smile.  
We stop two time. I drink water and feel sick.  
Hunger.  
Person try feed dry food at me. I choke. Do not.  
We rest now and I wait. I want run but I have pain. My back slide and crack. Bad noises. I feel bones move. Heal slower.  
I have hunger.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 26

Today I move.  
Person leave me and go walk. I move to Person's bag and find my lantern piece. I test on hand. Metal stay sharp.  
I wait and hide. Wait see Person return and look for me. I hide in blanket and when Person try move blanket and I jump.  
He tries grab me but does not. I am more fast.  
Metal in head too loud hear but I know Person yells. I use metal and stab in Person's.  
He is blue and it makes metal in my head more loud. I sit on Person's back and stab. I make marks. He does not move.  
I am not hungry now. I use my hands and sharp lantern piece and take parts away. Wet food. It is heavy in my mouth and stomach and I eat.  
Blood is hot on my shirt. On my blanket. On my hands and I clean my fingers. It taste warm and sweet.  
I eat more I can and feel the metal in my head stop. It is quiet. I hear my breath. Hear blood drip. Sound meat tear. I hear sounds dust falling and light bulb tickle.  
I feel awake.  
Now I rest. Tomorrow I move again and find new door. Feel time become thin. Feel in air where go to.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 27

I take Person's bag. Pack my blanket. My lantern piece. Meat wrap up in parts Person's cloak. It drips blue and I wrap many times. Safe.  
I move today. Leave Person behind. Mark one cheek and I know if we find again in future I know him.  
One X on right cheek.  
I put hand on carpet and feel it talk. Easy talk. I follow. I feel good.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

There are no Halwin's notes for this week. Apologies,  
-H.F.


	18. wet food and sand

### April 28

Today I walk. I eat and walk, and blue drips on shirt and hands. I do not waste it. Wet food is precious but I am hungry. My head is more clear and now I know what do in future.  
I cannot become lost in metal noises again. I need eat better. Small wet food same flower mice okay for short times, but if I walk same I walk now, I need more.  
The air feel alive with stories. Tell me way to new door. Feel pulls. I feel ready.  
Wonder where other Heroes stay. Wonder if two find door with me.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### April 29

Need pace out meat. Not eat everyday.

  


### April 30

No need hurry today. Find new door and wait. Tap tap on wood. Feel warmth. Try put hands in cracks and see inside. See dark.  
I sit. Ring cheer bell and laugh. I rest. I enjoy my time. For first time in many days weeks months, I feel cheer. Not cheer distract away danger or fear or hunger, but I have cheer and calm. One day for me sit and feel good. No metal in head. No bad hurt. Calm peace.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### May 01

Same months past, I wait touch new door and feel when turn open. Feel cogs inside turn. Metal noises inside and warm heat hot too hot it burns my hands. I touch door and I have burns. I use blanket and touch handle and pull. Fell hot hot air on face and I stop. Cannot breathe, but I wait and it becomes cold.  
Look inside and see yellow. Sand in walls, pour out and onto floor stones. Soft. I touch and feel warm. Not hot hot, but warm. I put blanket in bag and I go into. I do not look into desks and chairs and lamps and see when I leave.  
I do not close door.  
Wall stones warm. I feel safe. Warm safe same lizard on rock in sun. I close eyes and hum happy. I walk with eyes close. Light is bright. Bright same lamps in lamp room.  
My eyes more okay to light now. Not same pain in flower garden.  
Tomorrow I write more.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### May 02

Today find wall item. Hot walls have small spaces. Same as empty masks. Face in same shape of dog in open mouth. Teeth open, eyes big. Throat long and inside the wall.  
I try put hand inside. Reach up and feel smooth stone. Hear no stories.  
I walk more today. Find more dog masks. Some small small in bottom near feet. Some large and big. Have teeth big same one hand. I look inside but find sand. Have nothing.  
More meat I eat today. Small bites. Cannot waste.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### May 03

Today find bottle. Color blue and has bumps on sides. Top smooth. Feels cold on lips and hands. Try drink but has sand inside.  
Now sand in mouth.  
Bad idea. No water here.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### May 04

Fine more bottles. Many. Blue with bumps on side. Few green with bumps. Many different greens. One same green grass, others same green frogs. One same light green same Hal-Fyrenth.  
Hal-Fyrenth. I forget tell you hello. I do not forget you. Important you know I do not forget.  
Find blue bottle same blue winter sky. Dark blue. I find in mouth of stone dog and I pick up. It has cork. I shake and hear water.  
Water. My mouth is dry. I use teeth and take cork away. I drink water inside. It have no smell. In mouth it is same normal water but when I swallow it is cold same ice. Sits in my stomach and feel cold. I am more cold same ice.  
But I shake little and I am normal again. Cold is gone. Only one second. I drink water one sip more and find empty. Only one drink water.  
I am thirsty same. Blue blood in meat is not same water. Leave mouth heavy and thick. More thirsty if I eat.  
I keep blue bottle.  
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. Apologies for having no records of last week. I found myself caught up in other duties as we recently welcomed a new child into our community, and so I found myself stretched thin. This is not an excuse, but I thought it would be pertinent to share. 

I gathered notes from Hero #105's journal. In the days leading to the end of the month, Hero #104 and #105 stalked Hero Cricket from a distance. They also recorded the murder of Hero #158, in which he was attacked by a humanoid creature (Hero #105, July 28). Hero #105 writes that she watched "from the vantage point atop a desk, far above the two", and how she'd needed to cover her eyes at many scenes so she would not become sick (Hero #105, July 28). 

She also notes feeling disgust toward Hero #104, as he failed to see anything reproachable "the humanoid", who we know is Hero Cricket, and it's actions against the unknown hero. This marks the beginning rift between Hero #104 and #105, which can be further explored in the journals of Hal-Gunin.

Moving on, I am unsurprised to see Hero Cricket take these actions. Prior to their 9th birthday, they would stomach most foods. They were a persnickety child to feed, as most are, but this marks when they would fuss and outright starve themself if not provided with raw foods. While not abnormal for children with Hero Cricket's same birth defect, it is interesting to observe that even in times where they've been starved over long periods of time, they continue to turn away "dry food", as they call it, in favor for "wet food". 

I must return to my duties, but I am glad to see Hero Cricket is well and fed. The sand wastes have been well recorded before by a myriad of Heroes, and I have concerns they will run into more than one Fallen Hero in their time. Hopefully, the bottles may be of some aid to them. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to May! The theme for this month is a little complicated because Vik and I are able to interpret the setting however we want, but we have one common challenge between the two of us. Each week, we have to randomly roll for a number between 1 and 100, and whichever number we get, we have to pick an affect from one of two lists from "Havic's Tonic of Undiluted Chaos". Either: [this list](https://basalt-dnd.tumblr.com/post/184532746237/basalt-dnd-basalt-dnd-basalt-dnd-cant), or [this list](https://basalt-dnd.tumblr.com/post/160662080027/a-glimmering-blue-tonic-is-set-in-a-crystalline).
> 
> It's really fun! This week, I rolled a 32 and I chose from list #2, so Cricket's effect was "you become vulnerable to silvered weapons for 1d4 days" — seeing that there's not any silver weapons around right now, the effects are basically invisible!
> 
> Go check out Vik's portion of this in [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100).


	19. bad dreams

### May 05

Find more bottles.   
I make new game. Find new bottle and try throw as far I can. Try not hit side walls. Make land in sand and if not break, I pick up and I throw again. Now my top throw is ten times.   
I am hot now, but night becomes cold. I curl under my blanket and sleep to keep warm. I miss my lantern warm.   
It is unnatural for me now. I normal sleep in day and walk in night, but it is too hot sleep in day. Too bright. No rest. I feel off balance. But I stay travel forward.   
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### May 06

Hello, I am Cricket. Today is more same.   
Today I grab bottle from mouth of dog and find it is full. I save in bag. Do not want waste now. I am not thirsty and need save for if when I am. I pick up all bottles. Many a day. None full.   
I dig into sand when I rest. Too many sand grains tell different stories. Loud in my head, but now bad. More same a loud room and many people talking. I feel into sand and touch smooth texture. Grab and pull out and find leather.   
Full of sand. I tip and pour, and sand fall out. It is bag. Small and with long strap. I hold and it go over my body, around shoulder and stay on leg. I walk and I decide I like.   
It is my bag now. I keep bell inside. Not big fit other items, but other items I do not have. I have blanket and blue meat and lantern piece. And I have bell. Small life.   
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### May 07

Today I stop and rest. Eat meat and drink water I find yesterday. It is thick and taste bad. Same old cold tea. Sit heavy in my stomach.   
Do not want move. If I try I feel maybe I vomit.   
Bad.

  


### May 08

I am cold. Feel cold fear inside when wake rest.   
Feel bad.

  


### May 09

MAY 09: WEEK 19   
Do not stop rest today. When close eyes I hear yells. Bad metal. Hear teeth next my ear and cold hands on body.   
Wake afraid. I look and know I am alone. I feel fear and my chest has pain   
I do not rest. I walk and sit, but I do not close eyes.

  


### May 10

Sleep today. I walk and fall and I do not remember my eyes close. I wake fear in chest. My hand on mouth and one scream.  
I walk now. I look over shoulder see long blocks around behind me and I feel afraid. Feel watching eyes. I feel eyes in my skin. Make holes in back my neck when I do not look. My ears burn because the eyes look at me.   
~~My rest hours give me ideas of~~  
I forget word "dream". My brain becomes more full of fog again. I forget words. I do not talk to other people and now I do not remember. I talk at myself and I understand words. But I know I do not say it right.   
I forget.  
I have bad dream now three nights. Do not want sleep.   
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


### May 11

I need remind myself. My name is Cricket. I am hero three-hundred and two.   
My bad dreams make me think I am not Cricket. I feel different not myself.   
Walking now.   
To all who are watching, fare well.

  


* * *

  


### From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth

From the Journal of Hal-Fyrenth: End of Week 19  
Greetings, this is Hal-Fyrenth, recorder of the Heroes' journals and the manuscript curator for the Halwins' Orium Division. My report this week with be brief. 

In my years of being Hero Cricket's guardian, I thought I had instructed them to not consume unknown substances. It appear that, same as much of their vocabulary, this wisdom has left them. 

Next week I will ensure my report is more thorough. In the meantime, Hero Cricket is alive. They are under extreme amounts of stress, but alive. 

To those who are watching, and in memory of those who are waiting, farewell.  
Hal-Fyrenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot to say this week! Go read Vik's story, [Journey of the Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332100)! Both of our heroes are :) fine


End file.
